Digidestined TV Adventure
by Denthasus
Summary: Digimon Adventure 02: It's August 1st and everyone wants to celebrate their meetings of the Digital World. How exactly will they fare when being forced to participate on a TV special?
1. Ixen's Daybreak

Notes: I decided to take a break from writing anything serious. I'm having trouble with plot. But I have something special planned for my next digimon stories. Instead, here's just me messing around. If you still don't know who Ixen is, read just the first chapter of 'Crest of Infinity' and you'll be set. Another thing is that I don't own Digimon. The songs either. In this chapter, it's 'Daybreak' by Wada Kouji.

* * *

~INVITATION~

Hey Everybody! It's been a while but I've decided; I'm holding a special event. Now don't look at me like that, guys. I'm serious! This'll be fun. For me, and maybe for you too. Meet me at the rebuilt Fuji TV station in half an hour. Don't be late! ~Ixen & Infinimon DBM

* * *

~IXEN~

What could I have in store this time? Well, everyone would just have to wait, wouldn't they? I rushed around the station with a mission.

"Is the stage set up? Are the soundtracks alright? Don't fail me now! Infinimon, move them into the green room. Where's my mug of tea? I want three cameras capturing the stage in different angles. Get a camera into the green room! Mr. Ishida, what are you doing here?"

The adult had enough of my antics and pulled me to a stop. "Can you explain to me why the digimon and kids are here?"

I nervously smiled at them all. "Yo?"

Taichi crossed his arms. "This isn't funny, Ixen. That e-mail was awfully rushed."

I nodded and was dropped to my feet. "Don't worry about it. This is special!" I checked the time and bugged out. "All of you to the green room! Taichi! I want you ready to be on stage when I'm done!"

"Done with what?" I was already running towards the stage with Infinimon.

I took off my goggles and baseball cap. I looked down at my suit and fixed my hair. I put on a headset and tested the microphone. "Hello? Infinimon, can you hear me? How do I look?"

Infinimon clipped a small mike to his armor. "Perfect." He approached me and looked me over. "But hang on." He straightened my clothes and fixed my collar. "Your hair is still a mess."

I quickly grew tired of this. I tried to break free. "I'm fine. I'm fine!" I nervously hurried onto the stage with Infinimon still trying to fix my appearance. "I don't need you acting so motherly."

"Just hold on for a second." He pulled off my card cases and I was embarrassed that I still had that on.

"Thanks."

Mr. Ishida smiled and took his seat behind a camera. "And we're live in five, four, three… two…" He pointed at me and I quickly took my cue to start.

"Welcome everyone!" I winked at the camera in front of me. Taichi and the others could see me from the green room. "I'm your host, Ixen…"

"…and Infinimon!" Infinimon waved beside me. "Today is a great day because…"

"…this is the day a few people went on a great adventure to a fantastic world!" I jumped up for emphasis. "On this day, August first, a group of elementary school students were able to travel to the Digital World for the first time. There…"

"…they met fantastic digimon, like me. We were able to become friends."

I laughed cheerfully. I could imagine Hikari and Takeru thinking that I lost it, but it didn't matter. "Today, we're going to commemorate our adventures with this performance show by the Digidestined themselves!" I paused and smiled softly. "Starting with my first character song 'Daybreak'."

Infinimon bowed and left the stage. He started the disk with the song and I listened to it intensely. I took a deep breath and imagined the others' expressions. Taichi had arrived to the stage and was still wondering what I was up to. I smirked and started.

_The hot wind is lighting a fire and the horizon is wavering. Never-ending miracles are faraway. There's not only one truth so draw the shape of your dream as your own parabola._

I looked beyond the bright lights that were blinding me. The fire burned in my heart as I was taking a huge risk in running this show.

_I'll raise my voice and yell out your name, without hesitation, with no grief; I can only see hope._

I thought I could feel Takeru smile. These were the feelings he had about continuing. Neither of us would yield to the enemy. But the difference was that I was the one willing enough to actually call out for the Light and lose it if I have to.

_The dawn is coming; it's time to fly away. Power is flowing from my clenched fist. The dawn is coming; it's time to start. I'm wavering because of you, Daybreak._

I clenched my fists and stood tall. This was no time to be second guessing myself. Infinimon and I worked too hard for me to just give up now.

_Across from the place we have to get to, the moon has come out in the sky like a bright dance. If you fall down and stand up, you'll become stronger. Unforgettable memories settle in my heart._

I remembered all of the things I could never forget. Some were good memories and others weren't so great. But I had everyone behind me and I still do. We encouraged each other to do things that we were never capable of before.

_It's alright if it's disappointing; you'll still smile. There's no labyrinth without an exit; someday you'll see the light._

That's right. I'm still smiling. There's still light to be shone. You can keep wandering, but you'll end up free one day. I was almost near the end after all.

_The sun is rising so start running. The mountain is burning, the river is flowing, and I'll give you the power. The sun is rising so stretch out your heart. It's shining down on you, Daybreak._

I paused for a breath. I looked at Infinimon and gave him a thumb up. This was going better than I had thought. I had doubts too, but I had to push past them. This was leading me towards Infinity; I could feel it. I listened to the invigorating melody. Try harder, Ixen. You have to. There's no time to hesitate anymore.

_The dawn is coming; it's time to fly away. Power is flowing from my clenched fist. The dawn is coming; it's time to start. I'm wavering because of you, Daybreak._

I let my breathing calm itself as I listened to the last few notes fade. I jumped up in frenzied excitement. "And with that, it's time to start with the others! It just made me even antsier for the rest of the show!"

Infinimon slightly flinched at my extreme excitement as he climbed on stage. "Um… Ixen, you could at least curb down your happiness. You're a bit scary like that."

I laughed sheepishly. "True enough, I guess. But I can't help it."

Infinimon smiled down at me. "But that's what makes you a great adventurer!"

I blushed. "Speaking of adventurers, it's time for our first guest. He's the team leader. A bit hotheaded sometimes but he always knows what's right. The Bearer of Courage: Taichi Kamiya!"

I smiled at the audience. Infinimon continued for me. "He's a bit tone-deaf so Ixen and I apologize for his performance of 'I'll Turn My Courage into Wings'."

The two of us rushed off stage and I shoved my hapless cousin forward. "Break a leg, Kamiya!"

He blinked at me. "Hey! I never agreed to this!" Infinimon clipped his microphone on him and chuckled.

"You'll do fine, Taichi. We believe in you!"

I went into the green room and everyone had mixed feelings. I shrugged and flipped the microphone off. "I told you all that this would be fun for me. And _maybe_ for you."

Takeru crossed his arms. "This will be embarrassing."

Yamato smiled at me. "But nice surprise, Ixen. Let's see how this turns out."


	2. Tai's Wings of Courage

Notes: I have the first eight chapters ready, but I guess I'll just upload these first two. The song used here is "Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite". It's Tai's character song from the first season.

* * *

~TAICHI~

I was shoved onto the stage and the brat escaped into the safety of the green room. I blinked at the cameras. I nervously waved.

"Hi!"

I remembered Infinimon's hasty apology. Tone-deaf? That's only with some songs I don't know! I'll get them both back later.

"And now without further ado, 'I'll Turn My Courage into Wings' performed by Taichi." Infinimon dutifully played the track.

I tensed and tried to remember the song. I had to! The courage in me would get me through this.

_I'll turn my wings into courage and fly away soon, no matter when. I always believe in you._

That's right; I have to believe in myself too. Ixen was slightly nervous too, wasn't he? I sensed it.

_If I'm with you, I can cross over to the other side of the sky. No matter how hard it seems, I'm sure we'll be alright._

I have to be positive. Although, that means planning revenge against my hyper cousin.

_That's right; we're unfinished dreamers. We'll stick out our chest to the wind as we go._

I have to keep following my dreams too. The Digital World wasn't just fixed in a matter of moments. It takes time and surely I'll finish my job.

_I'll turn my courage into wings and fly away now. Unafraid of making mistakes, I'll turn my courage into wings and fly away soon, no matter when. I always believe in you._

I guess I could let him off easy. This was actually pretty fun. I was pretty good at it.

_There are times when I can't be strong, times when I'm disappointed with myself. But I'll keep trying because I have you._

I smiled at that. I had all my friends to back me up. Agumon and I could get through anything. No matter how many times I would recklessly charge into things, Yamato would pull me back. Koushiro would plan our moves. Sora would encourage me to do better. Everyone put their whole trust in me.

_That's right; we're the dreamers of the future. We've got to make our hearts evolve too._

I sure did mature a lot. I stared at the teleprompter near a camera. Ixen immediately ran to it and gave me a thumb up. I smiled back at him.

_I'll turn my courage into wings. Let's start from here. Even if I have to do it a hundred times, I'll get it right. I'll turn my courage into wings. Let's start soon. No matter when I always believe in you._

I paused and smirked at my younger cousin. He signaled something to Infinimon and went back to work. I blinked and went on to finish the song.

_I'll turn my courage into wings and fly away now. Unafraid of making mistakes, I'll turn my courage into wings and fly away soon, no matter when. I always believe in you._

The teleprompter continued to scroll words onto screen. Ixen climbed onto the stage. "Well done, Taichi! I knew you could do it. My ears are bleeding a bit. I had the headset on too high." Ixen flinched a little as I blew into my mike.

I frowned at him. "You could have told us about this!"

Ixen lifted his right hand to his earpiece and smirked. "Where would the fun be then?" He turned towards the cameras and smiled. "Next up, we have Yamato Ishida."

A screen behind us activated and I saw my best friend playing a guitar while waiting for his turn.

"Yamato, they're calling you." Sora blinked at the camera. "You did great, Taichi!" I waved at her through a camera and guessed that there was a TV in the room too.

Yamato looked up at the camera. "I'll be right out!"

Ixen smiled at me. "Come on. We'd better give him the stage."

Once we were offstage, Infinimon took the microphone from me. Yamato was given another piece and I saw Ixen switch his mike off. He set the volume again and looked at me nervously.

"You're going to get it, Ixen!" I chased after him and he ran into the green room.

"Help me!"

"Agumon, trap him!" I steadily tried to track Ixen's movements.

Ixen turned slightly and saw my partner charge towards him. He jumped and somersaulted over Agumon. Ixen skillfully landed on his feet and he quickly escaped. He poked back into the room. "Kamiya, you shouldn't be the one annoyed. Wait until it's Takaishi's turn! His voice is the only one that changed drastically throughout the years." Ixen laughed and went back to his spot outside.

Takeru froze up. "Ixen! Hey! I'm not doing this!" The blonde let his head sink.

Hikari smiled and comforted her best friend. "Don't worry, Takeru. I think that song was nice. It reflected your Crest pretty well."

Takeru smiled back at her. "Thanks, Hikari. I liked yours too." The two of them blushed at each other.

Sora and I looked at each other mischievously. "What do we do, Taichi?"

I thought it through. "Ixen's probably going to do something about this."

Ixen poked his head through the door beside me. "Darn right I will!" I jumped in surprise and Ixen laughed as he once again walked away.

I scowled at him as he left. "I've never seen him this excited before."


	3. Matt's Risk

Notes: Yamato's Digimon Adventure Character Song is "Walk on the Edge". Pretty catchy and upbeat. Pretty much a lot of his songs are.

* * *

~YAMATO~

_Walk on the Edge_, huh? I could do that. I took a deep breath and let the music play. I had to find my rhythm. This song reflected how I matured. I had to prove it by letting Ixen have his way.

_We're not ready yet; just look. If I'm right and we really get crushed, then what's the point?_

I always had to be prepared for danger. I heard some commotion in the other room and figured Ixen was in trouble. Taichi was out to get him.

_Well, if you want to I can't stop you. Just because you're passionate about it doesn't make it right._

That definitely sounded like Taichi's description. I bet he was listening too. Not that it was bad or anything. The two of us understood each other. It's just a bit nostalgic to think we grew up so much. Especially since I had to be able to let my little brother go.

_Try being a little cooler. Cool off your head. There's a chance of winning any game._

Ixen frowned at me from his spot. He shook his head and drank some tea to calm down a bit. Taichi came out of the green room and crossed his arms. He watched and noticed that Ixen was focused on my performance. Taichi didn't do a thing; as long as his cousin was not doing anything dumb, he would be fine.

_I'm all right on my own. I'll even walk on the edge of a knife._

Risky, but I had to be. I had to show everyone that I could be depended on. That's what true Friendship is!

_I'm not trying to be tough, but I can't become enough of a kid to be weak._

All of those times with Gabumon proved to me that I had to be strong. I really wasn't all that strong. My partner understood that and never left my side. I have to thank him for that. Ixen looked up at his partner gratefully. The same thought ran through his head.

_I still can't find the data, but I'll try being myself_.

Myself? How I am right now? It's not much of a difference, but I was glad for it. I had amazing friends. My little brother looked up to me. I even went on exciting adventures that taught me more about myself than I could ever want.

_So just be cool and don't lose yourself. No matter what the rules, I'm sure you can break through._

Everyone came out of the green room to actually see me. Takeru smiled and saw Ixen. He immediately became depressed until Hikari got closer to him. Ixen turned around to look at them and rolled his eyes. Daisuke listened closely as he fidgeted with his goggles.

_Possible, impossible. But if we're the Chosen Children, then we can do it._

Ixen got up and got ready for the next act. He smiled at me as I paused to take a breath. Infinimon kept Taichi back so he wouldn't get into the redhead's way.

_I have a passionate heart too, but I just can't use it as a shield._

Ixen fixed his clothes and Infinimon attempted to straighten his hair. Ixen struggled and looked at me. I was almost done and he could see that I was relieved.

_I'm all right on my own. I'll even walk on the edge of a knife. I'll even walk on the edge of a knife._

I sighed in relief and smiled at the cameras. My dad gave me a thumb up. Ixen hurried onto the stage with Infinimon. "Pretty gutsy, Ishida. Not like Kamiya who's still a bit annoyed at me."

I sternly looked at him. "It's your fault, but I don't mind." I smiled at him and put him in a headlock.

"Hey! We're on TV! You can't do that to me."

Infinimon nervously laughed. "You two should get off stage. It's almost time for Sora to come on. Afterwards, it will be Mimi."

Sora froze at her spot. "What?" There was a small speaker already clipped to her shirt.

Ixen laughed softly. I carried him down and he started struggling. "Let me go. Ishida..." He finally stood straight up and fixed his collar. "That was not appreciated."

Sora blinked at the cameras and smiled. "I guess I'll perform 'Tomorrow I'll Be'."

Mimi and Miyako cheered. "That's the spirit, Sora."

Ixen crossed his arms. He switched the microphone off again. "Back to the green room! Tachigawa and one other can stay to watch."

I walked with my brother and smirked at him. "What's wrong, Takeru?"

"My song…"

Hikari smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll do fine, Takeru. Where's your hope?"

"Still stuck in Ixen's song," he muttered jokingly. He brightened though as we watched the screen for Sora's performance.


	4. Sora's Dreams

Notes: I'm working on my main project, but I just think I have to relax and maybe finish this one. It's been a while since I actually relaxed, and this is supposed to be my summer break... Neh, I'm good. I still don't own Digimon or any of the character songs I'm using. In this chapter, it's Sora's "Ashita wa Motto". If you don't enjoy the writing, at least enjoy the music if you ever look it up.

* * *

~SORA~

Mimi and Miyako watched from the sides of the stage. Ixen readjusted the lights and pointed at Infinimon to cue him to start the music.

I took a deep breath and waited for the introduction to pass. It was calming and Ixen sighed from his height.

_That time when I had a dream seems so far away. I feel like crying more than anyone knows. Too clumsy to convey my feelings, I try to pretend to be strong._

I didn't have to do that anymore though. Biyomon taught me that. I guess I owe her a lot.

_But if I'm all alone in this world and love disappears instead of tears, I won't hang my head; I'll fly away. Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held._

I looked at Ixen with a determined face. He noticed and decided to come down from the lights. He wanted to listen and it would be easier if he could get away from danger. Mimi smiled sincerely from her spot and I guess she wanted me to do my best before she went on.

_The journey is long and sometimes painful. People are just so small. My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see even the meaning of my being here._

I remembered that despair of having to force myself to keep going. Taichi needed me to succeed or else we would fail. I thought that I had to push past what I was capable of and take responsibility for all of it. Takeru was worried, but I didn't let him know when we went looking for his brother.

_But if I clear my heart, someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with. I won't give up; I'll fly away. Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake._

Biyomon was starting to tear up. I gave her an encouraging smile. Ixen looked at us and shook his head. He handed my partner a tissue and went back to work. He rubbed his eyes and looked as if he were trying to stop himself from crying. Mimi and Miyako laughed at him slightly, but Ixen didn't mind.

_But if I'm all alone in this world and love disappears instead of tears, I won't hang my head; I'll fly away. Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held._

The music faded and Biyomon ran onto stage. "Sora! That was beautiful! Sora!"

I looked at her in surprise. "Biyomon, should you really be on stage?"

Ixen came up. "It doesn't matter. She's your partner!" He let me off the stage. "Next up, Mimi Tachigawa!" He smiled brightly and paused. "Hopefully those in the Digital World don't get this broadcast," he muttered. The mike still picked up on it though because Infinimon shook his head out of embarrassment for his partner.

"Good luck, Mimi," I said as I passed her.

Miyako flashed the victory sign. "Do your best!"

I went back into the green room with Miyako and was able to watch my performance as it replayed the end.

Ixen was waiting and he opened the doors readily for us. "So, before we begin with the next performance, what did you think of it, Takenouchi?"

A camera was in front of me and Ixen steadily aimed it. I blinked blankly at it. "It was fun, I guess. It was also nostalgic since it reminded me of my adventures with Biyomon."

Ixen nodded from behind the camera. "It makes you want to chase down your dreams, right?" I nodded and Ixen turned away from me. Yamato growled as Ixen turned the camera towards him. "And you, Ishida? How did you feel?"

"While performing, I was invigorated to do my best. Right now, I want to pound you, Ixen."

Ixen scurried away from my raging boyfriend. He looked around with the camera. "Ah! Kamiya! Do you have anything to say?"

Taichi thought about it. "Not much. Just that I can't wait to watch everyone else embarrass themselves on live TV! Including you, Ixen." There was the sound of a door slamming and I looked around to find Takeru missing.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Taichi," Daisuke sulked. He brightened though. "Wait! That means I'll be able to perform, right?"

Ixen nodded and slowly pointed the camera at the goggle head. "Yup. But you know what? I'm looking forward to Takaishi's performances." Ixen looked around. "Where is he anyways?"

Hikari sighed. "He locked himself in your dressing room. You and Taichi shouldn't tease him like that."

"He what?" Ixen quickly calmed down and spun the camera to face him. "Well, on with the show!" He signaled Infinimon to play the track. Ixen suddenly put the camera down and went charging through the green room to reach his private dressing room. "Takaishi!" I smiled as the camera was still recording as it caught the young boy collide into his dressing room door.


	5. Mimi's Kiss

Notes: Second chapter uploaded today. I only have three more chapters ready before pausing this break project. Mimi's character song is "Itsudemo Aeru Kara". I don't know what to think of it when I listen to it.

* * *

~MIMI~

I watched them all speak with Ixen on the large monitor. I noticed that Takeru snuck away as Taichi spoke. Poor Takeru. He must be nervous. Ixen panicked and let the show go on. The monitor didn't actually fade away and I saw the boy run towards his dressing room.

Infinimon laughed in embarrassment. "Get ready, Mimi. I'm playing 'Because We Can See Each Other Anytime'."

I smiled at him gratefully and let the music play. I got with the beat and started singing.

_This sparkling feeling is like the sun. A droplet falls from a leaf onto my eyelashes._

I winked at a camera and smiled cheerfully.

_I'm with you together on this screen. Hold me and let's fly to a faraway beach that continues forever._

Ixen came back out and sat on a bench. He was rocking back and forth with the music. His eyes were closed and I guess it was automatic.

_The midday stars decorate my long hair. Please quietly give me a dazzling kiss. Maybe we'll become lovers when the spell is broken, but for now, I'm only in your dream._

Miyako and Sora came out to cheer me on. Ixen messed with the light effects to give the performance a spark. During the instrumental break, I turned to my friends and smiled. This was fun. I didn't know why Taichi and Yamato disagreed with this.

_Look, you'll hit that car. I worry. If our consciousness can fly away, we could see each other anytime._

Palmon was having fun dancing to the song. Ixen got back to just listening and enjoying. He opened his eyes suddenly and was annoyed with himself for slacking off.

_Why can't our minds separate from our bodies? That question is so beautiful. I'll catch you with a wink and kiss._

I felt free onstage and Infinimon was even having fun listening to the music. That was odd. Normally you'd have no idea what the digimon was thinking.

_The dawn wind twines around my neck. The blinds sway slightly._

I could sense the song was about to end. Ixen noticed and immediately took out a clipboard. He's probably choosing the next performer.

_We're living on this shining planet but for now I'm just your dream._

I closed my eyes and focused on my last verse.

_The midday stars decorate my long hair. Please quietly give me a dazzling kiss. Maybe we'll be lovers when the spell is broken, but for now, I'm only in your dream._

I bowed when my song was over. Ixen clapped as he came on stage. "Great job, Tachigawa. I especially loved the beat."

Infinimon nodded. "That's actually saying something since he's especially picky in music."

I pinched Ixen's cheek. "Thank you, Ixen."

Ixen didn't mind but he rubbed his cheek. I came off stage and Palmon hugged me tightly. "Mimi! I loved your performance."

The boys looked at me oddly. I guess they were surprised by my song. Taichi shook his head. "You have to expect that from Mimi."

Yamato held Sora close to him. "Can you try singing like that?"

Sora made a face. "Not really."

Takeru looked at Hikari. "I'm still nervous."

I looked steadily into Takeru's eyes. He blinked at me. "You'll be fine, Takeru. If I recall, you have two character songs."

"That's right. But, Ixen wants me to do my first one…" Takeru dully turned around before he was called to the stage.

Ixen was onstage and was just talking. I finally turned my attention to him and he smiled at us. "Next up is Jou Kido!"

The medical student froze. "What?"

Taichi and Yamato smirked at each other. They pushed the boy up the steps. "You heard him, Jou."

Yamato laughed. "Break a leg!"

Iori frowned. "I don't see what's fun about being forced onto the stage."

Ixen jumped down. "Don't worry, Hida. I won't force you. I'll just have to make a call to your grandfather. He's looking forward to watching you."

I sternly looked at him. "You're not being fair, Ixen. Be nice."

He shrugged. "It's not my problem yet." I giggled and kissed his cheek. He froze up and blankly stared at the wall in horror as a camera caught it.

We all smiled at him as I went back into the green room. It took the redhead a while to start moving but Infinimon took over. "Cuing music."

I sat next to Takeru and he frowned. "You didn't have to go that far, Mimi."

Hikari laughed softly. "He'll be fine, Takeru. It was just to throw him off." I nodded in agreement. Ixen still had a lot to learn about people.


	6. Another Jou

Notes: I haven't felt like uploading in a while. I'll just put this one chapter up now. This chapter is focused on Jou with his first song "Chigau Boku ga Iru". Translated, it means "There's Another Me". I don't own the music, series, or the translations. Those are due to an online source known as Animelyrics. Sadly, my knowledge of Japanese if very limited and I only started the language class today... Enjoy anyways.

* * *

~JOU~

I trembled on the stage. Ixen was still frozen to his spot and Infinimon played the song. I jumped as the notes started coming out of the speakers.

_I knew I'd realize what it was I really wanted to do, but I hid behind my glasses._

My mind was half blank as I hurriedly kept up with the song's pace.

_If you know what the outcome will be, then why bother? That's what I used to think. There are plenty of things that you can change yourself._

I scanned through the teleprompter and realized I didn't need it now.

_There's another me overflowing the earth. There's another me waiting for the future. The important thing is to believe and to knock on that unknown door._

I paused and let my confidence rise. That was the problem I had when I was in the Digital World. I had to believe in myself. There really is another me that I had to stay true to.

_I kept quiet even though I knew that I could do it. But I was afraid to break the rules._

I look back now and saw that sometimes there were good reasons to do what you do. I told Iori back then that some lies saved lives. He was especially relieved when I told him that because that was how I felt back then too.

_If it hurts you then why do it? I made fun of people like that. There are many things you won't understand unless you get hurt._

Knowing what pain was made you want to avoid it. That way you'd have a reason to keep trying. I looked at Ixen and found that he was able to act again. He scowled and sat next to Infinimon as he listened to the song.

_There's another me hidden in my heart. There's another me that no one knows. I'm sure you realize it too. Awaken to your unknown self._

I was especially glad to be able to have Gomamon as my partner. He stood tall as he waited for me to finish.

_There's another me overflowing the earth. There's another me waiting for the future. The most important thing is to believe and to knock on that unknown door._

I felt myself blush and Gomamon pointed it out. "Jou, are you going to be alright?"

I nodded. "This was a great experience."

Ixen didn't respond to anything and Infinimon had to take over. "That was great, Jou. I wouldn't mind my partner for now. It's not that he's upset; he's more stunned than that." The great digimon turned towards the cameras. "That was Jou with 'There's Another Me'. Next up will be Koushiro with 'Version Up'."

I passed Koushiro and gave him an encouraging smile. I entered the green room and saw that Takeru was bouncing around the room. "I can't go on!"

Hikari held him back as he tried to get into Ixen's room again. "Takeru, how about I go on before you? That way you'll be able to have more time prepare."

Takeru paused. "No, Hikari. I'll try to go through with it." He looked at his best friend. "Thank you though. You're so nice." The two of them blushed and Ixen managed to resume his role.

"Hurry up and figure your orders." He was still in a bad mood. "I'll be in my room for a while." He locked himself in and Takeru blinked at the door.

"I can do this," he told himself. He turned to the screen to see Infinimon leave the stage and start the music for Koushiro.


	7. Koushiro's Screen

Notes: I've decided just now to just upload the rest of the first season character songs. Other chapters will come later on, depending on how I'm feeling. I have _a lot_ now. This song is one of my personal favorites. It has a Western feel to it. I don't really know how to describe music actually, but that's how it seems to me. "Version Up" is one of the most memorable to me. It fits Koushiro too.

* * *

~KOUSHIRO~

I nervously tested the microphone. I knew nothing about singing. I mixed sound up with my computer though. Miyako taught me how to do that, but I've never actually sang before. Tentomon raised a hand. "You'll be great, Koushiro."

I sure hope so. Infinimon played the track and I tried to calm down. The teleprompter would be a great help for me. I stared at it and waited.

_Start by clicking to a dream. Let's jump and swim to the future. We'll go on a journey to the window that reflects the truth._

I had to be prepared.

_And then we'll be reborn anew and be able to forgive so let's jump together to the other side of the image._

I felt comfortable with the song and I continued without any more hesitation.

_When I don't know what to do, I access and type a message on the keyboard to freeze my cowardly self until I can fly away._

I was never good with people to begin with. This song was the truth and I had to endure.

_Now the sleepless nights continue. Gazing at the twinkling stars but let's paint in our hearts the various worlds we want to capture._

I let my confidence grow and Tentomon flew up in excitement and encouragement. Takeru came out and smiled at me. Ixen was feeling much better and he messed with the visual effects on the monitor. He smiled as he worked. It reminded me of the feelings I had while working on the Digital World.

_Believe in the voice that guides you._

I took a deep breath.

_And then we'll be reborn anew and be able to forgive so let's jump together to the other side of the image._

I was almost finished and Takeru and Ixen supported me. I smiled and looked at Tentomon.

_Now the sleepless nights continue. Gazing at the twinkling stars but let's paint in our hearts the various worlds we want to capture._

Ixen and Infinimon congratulated me on my feat. I blushed and scratched my head. "It's not as nice as the others' but I had fun."

Ixen looked off the stage and saw that Takeru was still hesitating. Hikari stood beside him and climbed onto the stage. "I guess I'll be going next."

Ixen was disappointed. "I guess. Do your best." The two of us jumped down and he gave Takeru a disapproving glance. "You'll be on either way, Takaishi."

Takeru nodded sadly. "I know. I'm still not ready though."

I smiled at the blonde. "I wasn't either, but it was best to get it done. We believe in you, Takeru."


	8. Be All Right, Holy Light

Notes: Ah, this chapter... I combined the last two characters for this. I don't know. The songs go hand in hand somehow and I felt they deserved it. Takeru's song is "Be All Right..." whilst Hikari's is "Holy Light". If I had to choose one though, I prefer "Holy Light" for it's amazing instrumental background. You don't have to listen to the music as you read. I play it as I write, but it's just for inspirational purposes. One last thing. If you compare Takeru's voice in "Be All Right..." and Adventure to his older voice in "Focus" and 02, you'll see why I made Ixen make fun of him. None of the other characters have their voices change.

* * *

~TAKERU~

I saw Hikari speaking with Ixen on stage. She wasn't as nervous as I was, but Ixen was helping her out. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. Your two best guardians are here to help you." Gatomon coughed beside me and Ixen looked at us. "Sorry, your three best guardians." Ixen smiled kindly.

Hikari took a deep breath. "Okay then. Infinimon, play—"

"Hold it!" I clipped a microphone to my collar. "I'll go. I want to save that song for last."

Hikari and Ixen brightened. Hikari hugged me. "Do your best, Takeru."

Ixen winked at me. "I hope you can handle the high notes, Takaishi."

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Hikari stood close by to support me. I had to do this for her.

_This morning, like always, I rub my sleepy eyes and energetically say, "Laugh!" My head feels like it's still in a dream as I brush my teeth._

That's exactly what it felt like right now.

_I wish on a star that I could use magic._

I smiled crookedly and Ixen shook his head in amusement.

_Sometimes I cry because it's so vexing. We're not alone in our world but I have my aspirations. If we stay barefoot, I'm sure we'll be all right._

I paused and let the music pass me. I loved the song because it truly represented who I was as Hope. Nothing bad was happening and it felt like I was invincible.

_At the top of the Ferris wheel we're near the sky. The same sky is watching over many people._

I looked up and saw a window. It was still day and Ixen noticed. He was about to do something, but paused. He wanted me to finish.

_Will today continue tomorrow? If we wish for it, surely it will._

I slightly hesitated. I hope it would stay like this forever.

_Tomorrow we'll have good weather and continue into my dreams. Let's make friends with the weather god. Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy. Let me see you smile; I'm sure it'll be all right._

Ixen smirked and Hikari's bright smile kept me going as I waited for the instrumental break to end. My voice was straining but this was going great. I took a deep breath. That feeling of invulnerability still didn't leave me. I felt great about finishing my song. I flashed them my biggest smile before continuing.

_Tomorrow we'll have good weather and continue into my dreams. Let's make friends with the weather god. Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy. Let me see you smile. It'll always be all right…_

I triumphantly took off my fisherman's hat. "Yeah!"

"Takeru!" Patamon flew into me and I laughed.

Ixen and Hikari came up on stage with their digimon. Ixen crossed his arms. "Not bad, Takaishi. Only one more left before our next segment. How are you feeling?"

I chuckled softly. My voice was a little rough. "Great! Thanks, Ixen. But I'm going to need a drink. My throat hurts a little."

Ixen nodded and turned to Hikari. "Your turn."

Hikari smiled at me. "I'll be fine, Takeru."

I was handed a bottle of water and I stepped away from the stage. Ixen stood by me. "Don't worry about a thing."

I shrewdly looked at him. "I know that. You're happier."

Ixen shrugged. "This wasn't the worst of it. Wait until you perform your second song."

My face burned and I wanted to hide it behind my hat. I couldn't though because Infinimon started Hikari's track.

* * *

~HIKARI~

I saw Takeru's face go red and I wondered what that was all about. I heard the music start. Takeru gave me a reassuring smile that he was okay. I smiled at him and began.

_Things that have no physical shape aren't all there is to it. If you clear your heart, you can see a lot of things._

Ixen nodded in agreement as I sang. It was just like him to listen to the lyrics carefully.

_On nights when you feel like crying, wondering "why was I born?" it's still too early to close your eyes._

Takeru and Ixen competed for a better position to listen. Ixen gave up when he just turned the volume up on his headset.

_Holy light, shine softly in the darkness and show us tomorrow's path. Holy light, please give me courage to face the future._

I smiled at the two. Ixen shrugged and gave me a thumb up. Takeru smiled and encouraged me to continue when the break ended.

_There are times when only sad premonitions come true but I want to travel everywhere, searching for happiness._

That wasn't so bad as long as I had support on my side. I knew I could always count on Takeru, Gatomon, Taichi and the others.

_Words aren't enough. On days when I pass someone I still believe that everyone has a warm heart._

Ixen oddly looked at his partner. Takeru smirked at him and prodded him to believe in that statement.

_Holy light, shine softly to illuminate the world; embrace the earth as if protecting it. Holy light, please give me an eternal smile._

The lights around me dimmed and brightened in perfect synchrony with the song. Ixen had the controls in his hand and he kindly let Takeru mess with it. The two of them got along for long enough for me to prepare for the end.

_Holy light, shine softly in the darkness and show us tomorrow's path. Holy light, please give me courage to face the future. True courage, eternally._

The last few notes settled down and Ixen snapped his fingers. "That's the end of the first segment. We'll be back after these messages!" He undid the tie he was wearing and took a deep breath. "I thought I'd never be able to take this off."

"What's the difference between those and your goggles?" Daisuke looked at him oddly.

"This is a skinny string that can kill me," my cousin countered. "We have to get things done during the commercial. Taichi!" My brother looked up at him from the snack table. "You'll be on again in a few minutes! Where's Agumon?"

Takeru followed him. "Do I really have to perform _that_ song?"

"It's your song. I could always perform it for you, but it would be awkward. I mean, come on. It doesn't fit me at all. But before that, we're doing the partner duets. Where's Agumon?" He was getting annoyed that no one found Taichi's partner.

"What song is it, Takeru?" I blinked at him.

His face went pink. "Never mind. It's nothing." I was curious because I never listened to his second song.

Ixen looked at his clipboard. "Get the sound rewired! You all need to switch clothes." He looked down at his suit. "Me, too," he said glumly. "There's no way I'm going to wear another tie."


	9. Only Team in the World

Notes: Time for the partner duets. I like a lot of them. I'll be updating by order of the best partner CD's. Of course, Taichi and Agumon are first. I don't think I'll be writing with the digimon songs. There's only a few handful of the digimon singles that I like... I don't own Digimon or their music. As for this chapter, the song is "Team".

* * *

~TAICHI~

Ixen hurriedly threw clothes at me. "Put these on!"

I went into the changing room and put on the familiar clothes. I looked at the blue shirt and recognized it after a while. I went into the Digital World with the same exact outfit. These were bigger and more comfortable though. "Ixen…"

He winked at me. "I had all of the clothes remade. It was hard for me to recreate Takeru's and Hikari's, but I managed."

I looked at the mentioned two. Takeru held his green hat under his arm. "Do I really have to put this on?"

Ixen looked at his clothes. The white collared shirt and black work pants calmed him down. He pushed Agumon and me back onto the stage. "Just wear the hat, Takaishi. Kamiya, you two are going to be on first." The bell rang and he turned on his microphone. "Welcome back! I'm here with Kamiya and Agumon."

I looked at my younger cousin. "Okay, you said that I was going to be performing again. Why is Agumon up here?"

Agumon chuckled at me. "You don't think I can sing, Taichi." He stared up at me. "I didn't think you could either."

I looked at my partner and nervously chuckled. Ixen smirked at us. "You two are really one of a kind. I told everyone else that we were doing the duets first. Starting with the invincible team." He jumped offstage as Infinimon played the new track.

I immediately started my part.

_The things I can do, the things you can do, therefore the things we can do._

Agumon smiled at me.

Things you can see in the sky, things you can see in the sea, therefore the things we can see.

I winked at him and smirked.

_Doesn't one plus one equal two? Bring the power to believe. That's right, infinitely!_

I clenched a fist and looked at Ixen as he set the monitor behind us to flash the Crest of Courage. Agumon and I looked at each other and began again.

_Things we can still do, things we can't do now, therefore things we'll do from now on._

Agumon gave me a questioning look as he went on.

Doesn't two minus one equal one? Even when we're apart, we understand. The two of us, infinitely!

The two of us became determined and connected. It was like we were the same person.

_The only team in the world, the only team not made of just anyone, whether injured or fighting, because we believe in each other. We're the irreplaceable team. Even though we fight we're still a team. We can go anywhere._

We took a break and smiled at each other. We understood each other just fine. I would always come help him. He called for me once and I didn't let him down.

_With me plus you let's go searching along with our friends and everyone. Definitely, infinitely!_

We had the others behind us. We were the only ones strong enough to lead the others forever. Me and WarGreymon. WarGreymon and me. There was nothing else to it.

_We're the only team in the world, the only team not made of just anyone, whether laughing or showing courage, because you are here. We're pretty rough but we're a team. Keep us in your hearts from now on._

Even after everything, we'd still be together. Agumon and I were too close to just abandon each other.

_The only team in world, the only team not made of just anyone, whether injured or fighting, because we believe in each other. We're the irreplaceable team. Even though we fight we're still team. We can go anywhere._

We paused and I placed a hand on Agumon's head. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

_The only team in the world… The team not made of just anyone…_

Ixen pointed at the teleprompter and I wiped up my eyes before introducing the next act. "I hope you enjoyed our performance. Next up is Yamato."

Agumon nodded. "He and Gabumon will be performing 'Our Melody'. It should be great to watch!"

Yamato and Gabumon climbed onto stage. Yamato had his hands in his pockets and gave me his calmest smile. "You two did great."

Gabumon raised a hand. "Let's see if we can do better."


	10. Melody of Hearts

Notes: My personal favorite duet. It really does fit Yamato and Gabumon. The song is "Oretachi no Melody" translated into "Our Melody" if it wasn't so obvious. I still don't own the music or series. _Italics_ means the human while underlined is the digimon.

* * *

~YAMATO~

I stood on stage. Gabumon smiled up at me. "Yamato…"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I know."

Ixen knew that Gabumon and I were ready. He pressed the play button and smiled at us. I took a calm breath as my partner looked up at me. I smiled back.

_There are far too many things to be said for them to be conveyed in plain words. _I can sense those passionate feelings. It's okay; you don't have to say anything.

I didn't have to, but I wanted to.

_Though I insisted otherwise, you supported me a lot._ You're embarrassing me a bit. We helped each other.

That was true, but I was mainly the one who needed help. Almost freezing to death, almost being pulled into my own darkness, and giving up on my friends and myself. I was only saved by having Gabumon by my side.

_You can hear the melody of our hearts, can't you?__ From the day we fought, I__ can remember that melody perfectly,_ no matter how far we are.

We were always side by side. We stood together. Even when I was angry with Taichi for those childish reasons, Gabumon was there to help me. He protected Takeru whenever I asked him to. We weren't a team like Taichi and Agumon; Gabumon and I were close friends too.

There are things you will lose sight of if you put too much value in them._ Back then you taught me if you pretend to be strong, you can't protect anything._

That's right. I was stronger now. So was Takeru. He could protect himself. I had to be able to take care of myself first anyways.

The sound of your harmonica is very soothing. _Is that it? I'll play it for you anytime._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small instrument. I winked at my partner. I would play it backstage once we were finished. That is, if Ixen doesn't get in the way.

_We'll hum the melody of our hearts_ from the day we rolled around laughing._ Since everyone's melody warmed our hearts,__ we'll always understand each other._

We paused and Ixen let the track play peacefully. He messed with the large monitor behind us and smiled. Gabumon and I stood onstage silently as I got ready for our last part.

_Though I insisted otherwise, you supported me a lot_. You're embarrassing me a bit. We helped each other.

Was he still thinking that? We did help each other though.

_You can hear the melody of our hearts, can't you?__ From the day we fought, __I can remember that melody perfectly_ no matter how far apart we are.

I gripped my harmonica tightly.

_If the melody of our heart overflows, I'm sure it will turn into power. I remember you._

We held the last note for a bit and I laughed as the music ended. "Gabumon, thank you very much."

"You don't have to thank me, Yamato. We're friends, aren't we?"

I nodded gratefully. Ixen came up and I had my back to him. He clapped and smiled at us. "Great job, you two. Next we have Koushiro and Tentomon after a few words with everyone back stage."

I put my harmonica to my lips and played as we walked offstage. Ixen shook his head and smirked. Gabumon followed the soothing sound and Infinimon had a camera close by to watch me.

I sat down in a chair in the green room and everyone paused to listen. Takeru fell asleep to the soft tune. I watched and smiled at the young blonde.

Ixen took over the green room camera. "Eh, Gabumon. You really love Ishida's harmonica, don't you?"

Gabumon nodded. "The melody from it is nice and soft."

Ixen nodded and moved the camera to Daisuke and Veemon. They were by the snack table. "Aren't you two enjoying the music?"

Daisuke nodded as he swallowed half of the donut he was eating. "The music is great, but Veemon and I are more interested in the food."

I shook my head and just went on playing. It wasn't distracting, just funny. Veemon finished the giant piece of chocolate he found. "I wonder how Daisuke and I will do."

Ixen turned to a very nervous Koushiro. "I guess we should head out."

Tentomon flew behind his partner. "Don't be nervous, Koushiro. We'll be just fine."

Koushiro gulped nervously. "But I'd be more comfortable if I worked backstage with Ixen."

Ixen shook his head. "Come on! The world is waiting for you."


	11. Exploring the World

Notes: The chapters are short, I know. I have a bunch ready. I don't really care if I upload more than one chapter at once. I only split it apart to make it more convenient. Later chapters will have more than one song though. But that's way after the duets. Third up is Koushiro. He and Tentomon share the song "Sekaiijuu no Keshiki wo".

* * *

~KOUSHIRO~

I didn't think that I would have to go back out so soon. I didn't mind much. As long as I had Tentomon by me, I'd be okay. I looked at the flying bug and smiled at him.

"Koushiro?" I blinked at him. "Are you having fun without your computer?"

I was taken aback just a little. "I guess I am, Tentomon."

"That's good to know."

The two of us laughed softly. Ixen cleared his throat to get our attention. "Okay, you two. I'm starting up you song now."

Tentomon glanced at the teleprompter. "_The Scenery of the World_?"

I shrugged and let the happy beat pass.

_My heart beats so excitedly for the unknown things of this world. There won't be anything left for tomorrow; I want to investigate them all today._ How many hours has it been with this and that? You're always so engrossed in something. You're nailed to that computer, but even so, I'll be by your side the entire time.

I nervously smiled at my digimon. It was true that I tuned everything out. Tentomon was the only person who actually put up with that part of me. He understood me best.

_When I'm tired,_ my gags are_ the very best medicine._

He flew around me and I had to smile.

_Let's see the scenery of the world together__ and we'll discover all sorts of fun things. _Let's go; you can ride on my back._ We'll break through the clouds and evolve!_

I remembered all the times I got to ride on Kabuterimon's back. We moved fast and it was exciting. There were just some things that couldn't be experienced through a computer screen.

Every day, morning, and night, you're energetic. I could learn from you. If you're impatient, you'll get tired. You need to cultivate your talents._ When I'm alone and worried, you make me want to laugh. You taught me things that aren't in books._

I didn't laugh often, but Tentomon appreciates when I do. I chuckled a little on stage.

Thank you._ Thank you. __That's the feeling I want to convey._

All of us wanted to thank our partners for teaching us so many things. We taught them a lot too, but I guess that was necessary for all of us to become stronger.

_Let's grasp all of the knowledge of the world of the world together_. It's fine if we do it little by little. _I know you're always by my side. __Let's face the sky and evolve!_

I smiled at Tentomon. Even if there's a lot we don't know, as long as the two of us are together, the world will be able to reveal itself to us. That's the feeling we share and I need to rely on them more. Knowing just isn't enough.

_Let's see the scenery of the world together. Pleasant things are overflowing. We'll chase our goals through thick and thin. Let's unite our powers and evolve!_

We bowed towards a camera and Ixen jumped onto the stage. "We're going to pause for another commercial break, but I think things are going well. Don't you, Izumi?"

I nervously chuckled. "Things are fine."

Ixen flashed a smile towards a camera. "We'll be back soon!" He sighed in relief. "Jou, Gomamon! You two have fifteen minutes to get ready! We're doing a ten minute interview once we get back from break."

Tentomon flew behind me as we went back to the green room. "Koushiro, is it possible for Ixen to relax?"

I looked at the small boy. He seemed really busy. "I think he takes breaks sometimes. He loves being busy though."

Infinimon pulled his partner down from the stage and had him sit. "Busy or not, I have a limit to my toleration of his antics. It's just a fifteen minute cool down, Ixen. I'll take care of the interviews."

Ixen gratefully closed his eyes and rested. Infinimon received the signal that the commercials were ending and he took over the backstage camera. I was closest to him so he started with me.

"What were your feelings during both of your performances, Koushiro?"

I wasn't exactly prepared to answer that. "I was excited and happy. It was reassuring to have Tentomon by my side."

Infinimon nodded. "I'm sure that you'll be spending most of the time backstage on your computer now? You have a third performance but it's not until a few hours. Well, hopefully sooner if everyone else doesn't waste time."

"I guess…" I looked at the yellow laptop I kept with me. "But I want to enjoy the show too!"

"That's great, Koushiro. Maybe Ixen will let you help with the computer monitor onstage," Tentomon pointed out.

Infinimon laughed nervously. "I hope so. He can't handle so many things by himself. Sorry for spending so much time talking to you. I guess I'll see what everyone else is up to." He turned the camera and managed to catch Daisuke cleaning his goggles. "Daisuke?" The goggle boy looked up. "Are you really trying to get them clean?"

Daisuke nodded. "I have to get them to look perfect for my performance! I need more soap, Veemon!"

Taichi and Yamato stood nearby watching. The blonde sighed. "I'll never understand what is so special about those things."

Taichi laughed nervously. "Give him a break. He wants to look good on TV. You have no problems there, Yamato. No wonder girls like Jun stalk you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yamato started chasing after his best friend.

I laughed beside Tentomon and everyone else. Infinimon hastily pointed the camera at himself. "I guess that concludes this short backstage interview. We'll move on with the show. Already, Jou and Gomamon are getting ready to start with their performance of 'Crawl to the Sky'. I hope you all enjoy it." He switched the cameras and the monitor in the room revealed Jou and Gomamon.

Ixen was already up and he pressed the play button.


	12. Let's Crawl Together

Notes: Changing my upload schedule to a couple chapters on Thursday mornings before I leave for school. It's more convenient for me. Okay, I don't own any of the music or characters from Digimon Adventure and/or 02. This chapter features Jou and Gomamon in their song "Umi no Crawl" or "Crawl to the Sky". Somehow, I don't think Gomamon and Jou were actually meant to be in sync with each other. There were those times in 02, but that was it.

* * *

~JOU~

I sighed as everyone was making trouble backstage. Infinimon was quick to have Gomamon and I start as a distraction. Ixen gave me a thumb up and pressed play.

_My schedule is full of homework and tests._ I'm busy play fighting and eating snacks.

I looked at my watch and was worried about my upcoming exams. Gomamon looked up at me and knew what I was thinking. He smiled at me as a way to tell me to just relax.

_Even though we're not alike, why? Why are we friends? I look in the mirror at my unknown self, at you._

I blinked at him. We weren't very good partners when we met. But I learned to be more flexible while he was able to get a bit more serious.

_Crawl to the ocean. Hold my hand tightly and let's go. Crawl to the sky. Hey! If we're together, a miracle will happen._

We smiled at each other. I guess our differences were what made us strong.

_Steady, serious, and honest is my motto. _I like being comfortable, having freedom, and doing what I want.

I crossed my arms and smirked at him. He really did take things so easily. The two of us still fought for what was right though. We still worked hard to achieve what we wanted.

A totally formal world would be hard, but it's okay; you won't lose.

He gave me an encouraging slap on my back. I nervously smiled back. It was still good to have his support though.

_Crawl to the ocean, no matter the waves. Let's go cross it. Crawl to the sky. Hey! Wings of courage are opened by your heart._

I guess I needed Gomamon as much as he needed me. I'm grateful for my crest. It made me much stronger and I'm glad that I was able to support Gomamon. He would never admit it, but he enjoys having me to back him up.

_In this overreaching journey,_ we'll become_ much stronger than yesterday._

That's right. We'll continue to become stronger. Even after I become a doctor, I'll strengthen myself to become who I really want to be.

_The ocean... Crawl to the ocean. Let's go on a farther journey. Crawl to the sky. Hey! A shooting star is passing by too._

The two of us have to keep on wishing for the best. I won't stand behind and watch the others fight for me. I'll be with them all the way.

_Crawl to the ocean. Hold my hand tightly and let's go. Crawl to the sky. Hey! If we're together a miracle will happen._

Gomamon jumped in triumph. "All right, Jou! We did it!"

I smiled at him. "You were great, Gomamon."

Gomamon turned to the teleprompter. "I guess we'll have to introduce the next group."

I nodded. "Next are Mimi and Palmon."

"They'll be performing 'Happy Smile'! Uh, Jou?" I looked down at him. "Is it necessary for them to be here? I mean, Mimi never really fought."

"We fought!" Palmon crossed her arms as she came on stage with Mimi.

Gomamon snickered. "Really?"

"Gomamon," I frowned at him. "You really shouldn't upset her."

Mimi smirked at the two of us. "You two had better get off of the stage. We can fight, Gomamon. We just don't because there's more to a girl than just strength."

"I don't get it," Gomamon muttered.

Ixen shook his head. He turned on his microphone. "Just hurry up and get off stage!"

I picked up my flustered partner and ran down. "I'm really sorry, Ixen! Mimi, Palmon, don't mind him." I rushed into the green room and sighed in relief.

"Really, Jou? You need to be braver!" Gomamon smiled at me mischievously.

I shrewdly looked at him. "You almost got us into trouble though."

"But I didn't! Because I knew I could depend on you to keep us out of it!" He smiled and I had to laugh. I guess that was true.


	13. Everyone's Happy Smile

Notes: Okay, Mimi's next. She and Palmon share the song "Happy Smile". This is one of the few duets with dialogue in there. The original dialogue contains a game similar to a staring contest. It's a cultural thing and you can check Animelyrics if you need clarification. It's pretty much where I got the translations for all of the songs. I feel that needs its own disclaimer.

* * *

~MIMI~

Jou rushed past us. I smiled at that. Everyone was still the same, but we all matured. Things were odd like that.

_We're in the middle of the morning light, but I'd like to have a nice dream. If the two of us walk together, we are invincible. _Flowers with a sweet scent, that's us. Today again, I feel something nice coming. Isn't it strange?

Palmon and I smiled at each other. It wasn't strange to have good feelings.

_It's not good!_ It's not fine!_ We have to steadily dress up nice._

That's right. We have to always do our best!

_Whenever we are smiling, we are happy.__ There are a lot of beautiful things. __Let's go around collecting them. As I thought, wearing a smile on my face is the best,_ because I like enjoying things._ Look, a happy smile._

I just thought of an idea for our short musical break. "Hey, hey, Palmon!"

"What is it, Mimi?" She looked up at me curiously.

"Let's have a staring contest!"

"Okay, I won't lose!"

"You lose if you laugh first, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Here I go!" I winked at her.

"Okay… here I go." She began tickling me and I had no choice but to laugh.

"Hey, you're not playing fairly. Palmon!" I wiped up my eyes as the tears of laughter came.

The days we were helping each other are inside our hearts. We were worrying a lot back then._ Even if we are not close, we're still friends. To the two of us on the photograph, I give a wink._

I winked at a camera and the two of us still continued with our song.

Lovely!_ Cute! __Let's go to our favorite place._

I thought for a while. That's right; it was the Digital World. Despite all of our bad memories, we loved the place so much. Saving it took a lot of work, but we managed to accomplish it so many times. It was where Palmon and I met so of course it's important.

_There are also days when I can't stop my tears._ I cry my whole heart out._ It will be washed out completely. Sometimes my feelings get all blue,__ but even still, I believe. __Now, a happy smile._

The two of us had to show the world our smiles. That way, we can cheer up everyone. It was no good to just stay down. We had to stay positive to protect what's important to us.

_Whenever we are smiling, we are happy.__ There are a lot of beautiful things. __Let's go around collecting them. As I thought, wearing a smile on my face is the best_ because I like enjoying things._ Look, a happy smile._

Sora and Biyomon patiently waited their turn. They came up and complimented our performance. "That was great, Mimi. I hope we're just as good."

"Don't worry, Sora. You two will be just fine."

Biyomon nodded. "Of course we will be. It's because I have you, Sora!"

Sora nervously laughed at her partner. "Biyomon, you're a bit embarrassing." She quickly added, "Not that it's bad or anything."

Palmon and I smiled at each other. Palmon looked at them both. "Just keep smiling. You two can do it!"

I turned to Ixen and Infinimon. "Start the music!"


	14. Fly Together

Notes: You'd expect Sora to come earler, wouldn't you? Well, I would. For this chapter, I'm changing from the English Biyomon to the Japanese Piyomon for the song's sake. This chapter is "Futari de Habatakeba" or "If We Fly Together". It's rather nice and soft. A good reflection of their relationship. This song also contains a bit of dialogue. Nothing important to note about it though except Sora's stubbornness.

* * *

~SORA~

I gladly accepted the microphone and looked down at Piyomon. The soothing melody started and I began.

_If I have wings to fly in this sky, will my dream of not getting lost be granted? _I'll go meet you when feel that weak-hearted. Even at midnight, I'll invite you out and fly in the sky until you laugh.

I was glad for her to always be there to support me.

_Hey, we can whisper to each other our wishes that we kept secret from the stars. Look, I have a feeling that they'll come true someday. It's strange, isn't it? Surely we can grasp onto the future that seems to shine brighter than the stars if we fly together. With my hands, with my wings, let's promise that._

I could feel the tears, but I held them back. "Piyomon, I thank you always."

"Sora, no matter where I am, I'm together with you."

"Oh, you…" I began to cry.

"Sora, why are you crying? Sora!" Piyomon worriedly checked on me.

"I'm not." I quickly pulled myself together and wiped away the tears.

"Oh, Sora. Really?" Piyomon smiled at me.

_If I only expected myself to be strong all the time, firmly holding back my tears will turn into a habit. _When you feel as if you can drink up the seas and cry, you should cry to your heart's content. I always do that.

I smiled at her. Even if I did cry, Piyomon would do anything to make me feel better. As mature as I seemed, she knew just when to allow me to cry like a child.

_Hey, we can confide in each other our weaknesses that kept secret from anyone else. Why, scary things will disappear. A miracle, isn't it? We can walk forever in the world that won't be found on a map if we fly together, with my hands, with my wings, because we'll protect each other._

I thought back to when she finally digivolved to Garudamon. I wanted her to not fight against Myotismon, but she wanted to protect me. I wanted to protect her too, but I had to let her. I didn't feel weak though. I felt strong to be able to give her the chance to become better.

_Now, we'll whisper to each other our wishes that kept secret from the stars. Look, riding on the wind, I feel as if we can go on endlessly. Surely we can grasp onto the future that seems to shine brighter than the stars if we fly together. With my hands, with my wings, let's promise that._

I hugged Piyomon when the song ended. "Thank you for everything, Piyomon."

"Sora, are you going to cry?"

I nodded and wiped up the tears that were starting to form. "Is it bad?"

"No. Sora should cry until Sora feels better!"

I laughed.

Ixen was being considerate as he took the stage. He handed me a tissue. "Thanks for the touching performance." He smiled softly and scratched his head. "Next up is Motomiya and his partner, Veemon. They're performing '2-Top'. It's a bit more upbeat than the last performance, but we'll see how it turns out."

I carried Piyomon down and passed the goggle head. He was trying to raise his spirits before going on stage. "Come on, Veemon. Get psyched! Deep breath in! Deep breath out! In! Out! It's like trying to digivolve into Champion all over again!"

Veemon stumbled over his feet at that memory. "Don't remind me! That mess was your fault, Daisuke!"

"Oh yeah. You're right." Daisuke didn't waste any time sulking though. "Come on! This is our time to shine! Let's go, Veemon!"


	15. The Point Getters

Notes: Oh Daisuke... What do I need to say about you? Veemon has been changed into V-mon, Flamedramon to Fladramon, and Raidramon to Lighdramon. Also instead of "Digi-Armor Energize" the Japanese dub says "Digimental Up". "2-Top" is actually pretty upbeat and I enjoy it. I don't hate Daisuke since he's a good comic relief leader, but I just thought it would fit the setting I already gave these performances. This'll also probably be my last upload for the week since there's at least one person I'm annoying by updating so much. Heheh...

* * *

~DAISUKE~

I jumped onto the stage with V-mon beside me. I winked at him and smirked.

_Man, can't you pass a little better? Like, your timing is always off. _If that's true, you should try running a little faster. It's just because I'm always trying to get a hit.

I hit him on the head. I did it lightly, but that was just how the two of us were.

_We're not gentle but we have a gentle feeling. _Even though we're the point getters,_ we'll do the same._ We'll do the same._ So decide!_ Okay, come on!

The two of us charged into action together. A bit reckless, but it worked for us.

_We're the ultimate 2-top and we won't give it up. Even though we fight, we'll keep trying. We are tomorrow's 2-top.__ The others seem stingy _but we'll show you_ a Digital Tamer's power._

The two of us had the power to do anything. We ruled at destroying problems.

_Man, do you think you can win by doing that? You should send that pass over here. _If you want me to do that, you should shoot better. I always have to decide in the end.

V-mon, you joker. You always needed me to back you up. What would you do without me?

Our conflicts are proof of our energy. _Anyway, we are the point getters. _We'll do the same._ We'll do the same._ Hand it over! _Okay, let's go!_

I glanced around and saw that Taichi was embarrassed about my performance. V-mon and I were uncontrollable. We had a plan to make our show memorable though.

_We're the perfect 2-top. We can't be beaten. We'll turn around the worst game. We're the toughest 2-top._ We haven't won yet_ but we'll show you __a Digital Tamer's power._

Time for us to show off. V-mon jumped forward. "Daisuke!"

"Okay, V-mon! Digimental Up!" I held out my D-3.

"V-mon armor digivolve! The Flaming Courage, Fladramon!"

"Go!"

"Knuckle Fire!" The blasts of fire flew offstage and I guess we went a bit too far. The flames engulfed the area behind us.

_We're the ultimate 2-top and we won't give it up. Even though we fight, we'll keep trying. We are tomorrow's 2-top.__ The others seem stingy _but we'll show you_ a Digital Tamer's power._

We smiled and didn't pause for breath.

_We're the perfect 2-top. We can't be beaten. We'll turn around the worst game. We're the toughest 2-top._ We haven't won yet_ but we'll show you __a Digital Tamer's power._

"Alright, V-mon!"

"Daisuke! V-mon! You two are in huge trouble!" Ixen sprayed the edge of the stage with a fire extinguisher before he could get on.

I gulped and turned towards the camera. "Um… this would be a great time to hold a commercial break."

Mr. Ishida signaled everyone to cut to commercials as Ixen tackled into me. The redhead pulled me up. "What were you thinking?"

Takeru and Yamato pulled him off of me. Takeru was laughing. "Nice performance, Daisuke. V-mon, I think you went a little too far."

Ixen was struggling out of their grasp. "Infinimon! Drag these two towards the equipment and get them to start fixing the stage. We have five minutes. Daisuke, you won't be performing your next song until things are reset."

I didn't think it was so bad. We charred a few things, but I guess it was easily fixable. "Let's get started, V-mon."

Ixen was still fuming mad and he ordered a bucket of ice. I laughed as he dunked his head inside to cool off. "You'd better hurry if you don't want to miss your next turn, Daisuke!"

V-mon and I smirked at each other. "No problem. Ready, V-mon?" He eagerly nodded. "Digimental Up!"

"V-mon armor digivolve! The Bursting Friendship, Lighdramon!"

Ixen shook his head as he dried himself. "Don't cause any more trouble! You're lucky the stage is still good for Miyako and Hawkmon!"


	16. Into the Skies

Notes: I said _probably_. I still have more than enough time. This really will be the last one for today though. I like Miyako and Hawkmon's song too. "Fly High" is pretty catchy and simple. Dialogue in here too and I think it's just hilarious.

* * *

~MIYAKO~

I felt bad for Daisuke, but it was his own fault for doing such a stupid move. The stage was okay. I had to stay away from the overheating monitor in the back though. Ixen gave me the signal to start anyways. Hawkmon smiled at me in encouragement.

_All we do is hurt each other, fight, and get lost_. That did trouble me, but please change all of that into our strength._ I can't do anything but tamper with computers._ That is a lovely talent; you should be proud of it.

I smiled at Hawkmon's compliment.

_I've got to be level-headed._ _This is the true test; fly high_.

We had to keep going. I was really happy to have Hawkmon for a partner. He always knew how to get further up into the sky.

_Fly higher and higher.__ Go over the clouds. __Go farther and farther_ to an unknown world.

I thought about the other digimon. None of them fit me as much as Hawkmon does.

_It doesn't trouble anyone if I'm not there. _Please do not pout; let's help each other instead._ You don't say that like it's anything remarkable so I'm still worried. _This is not a game; this is a real venture.

He encouraged me to do better. He even saved me from LadyDevimon despite my own hesitation. I was lucky to be his friend and partner.

_If I can become meek __we will be able to start running. Fly high._

We can keep going if we had each other.

_Fly higher and higher.__ Tear apart the wind. __Become stronger and stronger_ to a shining future.

I looked at my partner. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Hawkmon!"

He looked up at me curiously. "What is it, Miyako?"

"Oh!" I smiled nervously. "Sorry, sorry. I wanted to talk to Poromon instead!"

He immediately reverted into In-Training. "What is it, Miyako?"

"Oh, but maybe I feel like talking to Halsemon today!"

He digivolved hurriedly. "Halsemon is here!"

I changed my mind again. "But the coolest one of all is Shurimon!"

"Shurimon!"

"Now do Halsemon and Shurimon at the same time!"

He blankly looked at me as Hawkmon. "Eh?"

I nervously chuckled. I guess that was impossible.

_Fly higher and higher.__ Go over the clouds. __Go farther and farther_ to an unknown world.

Daisuke gave me a thumb up as he climbed down the charred wall. "That was close. I almost fell onto the stage during your act."

Ken came onto stage. "Ixen needs you to fix the support beams underneath."

"I'm on it. Raidramon, let's go!" The two hurried off the stage and went to work.

I laughed nervously. "I hope he's fixing it right."

Infinimon reassured me. "It's fine. I'm double checking and reinforcing whatever needs it. Although, if he messes up, Ixen specifically told me to get him to redo the mess."

Ken offered his hand to me. "We should go. It's Iori's turn."

I smiled at him. "That's right. Armadillomon and he are performing 'A Message to the Future'. This should be interesting to watch."

Iori climbed onto the stage and seemed out of breath. "I made it."

I stared at him oddly. "What were you doing?"

"I didn't want to perform but Ixen said that if I could beat him in kendo, I wouldn't have to." He caught his breath.

Ken gave him a sympathetic look. "He lost."

"You'll do fine, Iori."

Ixen climbed onto stage. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll postpone the performance with an extra segment I just came up with."

"What's the segment?" Iori asked suspiciously.

Ixen held up a disk. "I recorded our kendo match."

Iori shrewdly looked at the older boy. "No thanks. I'll be fine performing with Armadillomon."

"Suit yourself." Ixen put the disk away and went to the sound board. "Ready?"


	17. To the Future

Notes: So I won't be able to upload as much as I did last week. I also have a new project. Actually two of them. It depends on which one I straighten out first. If they actually do pull through though, this story will be put on hiatus. Okay, this chapter is for Iori and Armadimon with the song "Mirai e no Message" or "Message to the Future". There's a bit of dialogue here, but I couldn't find any translations for them. If I ever find it, I'll edit this chapter to include it. I find it funny that Iori and Armadimon share the same voice actor in the Japanese version. It's hard to tell if you listen to the song. I don't own digimon, the music, and the translations for the lyrics were originally from animelyrics, minus a little grammatical editing.

* * *

~IORI~

I was glad when Ixen put that disk away. I climbed onto stage with Armadimon and cleared my throat. Armadimon looked up at me. "Are you going to be okay, Iori?"

I nodded. "We'll just have to perform this song and we'll be done. It's not so bad." I smiled at him reassuringly.

_Even if a lot of sad things happen, I want to live for the future. _The happy things, the equal number of laughing voices, those are things I don't want to forget.

I remembered all those times we failed at protecting the Holy Stones. We still kept going. BlackWarGreymon sacrificed himself too. He didn't deserve that kind of life. Those memories gave us a reason to not turn back. It was impossible to forget them.

_What I want to tell our future selves __is to not lie to one's self. __Even when our future selves__ have become adults, _I want us to have_ this feeling._

We had to be true to ourselves. I could never really go through with that since I was often confused about the others. I was always quiet and watched the others. Daisuke was obviously always sure of himself. Miyako was nothing like me and spoke her mind. Ken was just misled and it took me a long time to forgive him. Hikari was always the voice of reason with Takeru. They both had the experience and Hikari was always kind. Takeru was a bit confusing to me. There were those two different sides to him and I finally understood that they were still the same. Takeru wanted others to be happy and strong so no one could go through what he did in his life.

_Even if it rains, beyond the clouds the sun is shining._

Armadimon smiled up at me and I smiled back. We had to be strong like everyone else.

The things I want to do are still unfinished, but I have time._ The galling and regrettable things are etched in my heart in order to make me stronger._

I clenched my fist. I lied once, but it was to save everyone. I didn't feel good about lying, but it was necessary. Grandfather understood, but I still feel bad that I didn't listen to him.

_What I wish for the future world__ is for everyone to believe in each other. __Even if the future world __changes, it's still the same. _I want us to have_ this feeling._

I looked around on stage. Daisuke came out from under us and collapsed into a chair. I smirked. Even after our adventures, we were still the same as we were before. We only learned how to get stronger while staying true to ourselves.

_When night falls, the light of the moon is always shining on us._

The moon had its own light that came from the sun. It would always give us light. That was what Hope was. We learned to keep our own hope and to never give up. I wanted to keep that for the future.

_What I want to tell our future selves__ is to not lie to one's self. __Even when our future selves__ have become adults _I want us to have_ this feeling._

Together, we were invincible. Even apart though, we had the same feelings of the Digital World. A part of us belonged there with our digimon. I bent down to pet Armadimon's head. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

_Even if it rains, beyond the clouds the sun is shining._

Takeru gave me a smile from his spot. "That was a nice performance, Iori."

I nodded in thanks. "Good luck with your performance, Takeru." I looked over to Daisuke. He had fallen asleep. "Is he done fixing the stage?"

Ixen nodded. "For now. The monitor is broken but I can't have him taking that apart. He'll be taking it down to Koushiro to fix after Takeru's performance."

Takeru and Patamon smiled at each other. "Ready to go onstage?"

Patamon eagerly nodded. "Let's do our best, Takeru!"


	18. Stepping Out

Notes: Takeru's songs are always so happy. I guess it fits his childish side a bit. Him and Patamon share the song "Steppin' Out!" and I kind of enjoy it. Listening to it too much gets annoying though. Still, that doesn't stop him from being one of my favorite characters.

* * *

~TAKERU~

I was much more prepared for this performance. I even had Patamon with me. The two of us have been with each other for a long time. We've been fighting since the very beginning. It's only right for us to be the shining Hope! Everyone needs us to stay bright or else we'd be swallowed up by the Darkness.

"Ready, Patamon?" I made sure one last time. He nodded and Infninimon played our track. We had a pretty long intro and I was glad for it. It gave me time to reflect on everything we went through.

I felt sad then. Patamon and I were the only partners to ever get into fights. I looked at him, but knew that even though we used to disagree with each other, he'd still protect me. He was an angel after all.

_We can leave home anytime. _The courage is our hearts. _I struck the mirror._ Now I'm the one who's hurt. _Yesterday's tears have dried._ Where is the wind because_ new shoes have come? The door __opens…_

We were ready for anything. As long as we kept our spirits up, we'd be fine.

_Stepping out, stepping out, stepping out faster! To another place, to a high wall, we'll go over it!_

Nothing stood in our way. Even our conflicts brought us closer together. I needed him as much as he needed me. We'd support each other to the very end.

_Always moving, to where should we go now?_ Courage is our passport. _Nothing stays the same past eight. _Nothing stays the same._ Even if my heart is hurt _I'm dreaming of strength because_ I take off my ripped shirt when I'm __bound for…_

We're out to save the world. The Darkness can keep on trying to attack us, but Patamon will keep it at bay. There's nothing we can't do as long as we follow our Crest. It's what made us strong from the day we fought Devimon to the day we finally defeated MaloMyotismon.

_Stepping out, stepping out, stepping out faster! To a lighted tomorrow, to the distant sky, we'll travel across it! Stepping out, stepping out, stepping out stronger! To another place, to a high wall, we'll go over it! Oh yeah! Stepping out! Stepping out!_

There was a slight pause and both of us caught our breaths. We were bouncing all over the stage. It wasn't our fault. The music was very catchy and uplifting. I couldn't help but feel like I was on top of the world with my partner. We smiled at each other once more.

_Stepping out, stepping out, stepping out faster! To a lighted tomorrow, to the distant sky, we'll travel across it! Stepping out, stepping out, stepping out stronger! To another place, to a high wall, we'll go over it! Oh yeah! Stepping out! Stepping out!_

I nearly fell of the stage but Patamon managed to stop me. I felt my face go red and Ixen pulled me up. "Be careful. I still need you for a few more hours."

I laughed lightly. "Right. But at least we didn't get carried away."

Patamon nodded as he landed on my head. It felt heavier than normal because I was wearing a green helmet. I looked up at it and Ixen noticed. He laughed too. "About that… I have the next wardrobe set. Just ask the others and they'll point it out for you." He turned to the cameras. "Up next are Gatomon and Hikari Kamiya." He turned around again to face the back. "Easy does it, Daisuke. The monitor is perfect. Hold it there. Drill it in now, Infinimon." They were finishing up the stage and I was amazed at Koushiro's fast repair.

I passed the two new performers and smiled at my best friend for encouragement. "I'll be watching."

She smiled back. I felt my cheeks burn and I thought I saw her blush lightly. "Shouldn't you change like Ixen said?"

Ixen jumped down and lightly pushed up. "Maybe later. He's not up again until way later. The same is with you. Hurry up!" Ixen turned to Infinimon and signaled him to start.


	19. Shining Star

Notes: Being pressed for time, I think this will be the last chapter this week. It doesn't matter though. I still have to edit the next few chapters. I have to rewrite a lot of them since I keep getting last minute ideas. Hikari and Tailmon have the song "Shining Star" and I like it, but it isn't as great as some of the others'.

* * *

~HIKARI~

Takeru stood near the stage and Patamon smiled at us. Tailmon and I would do our best. Tailmon and I smiled at each other and began.

_Shining Star, the holy brilliance. Shining Star, shining in my chest._

I let the rhythm and melody play before starting my part.

_I'm afraid of hurting each other. I mustn't look away. From their hearts bad people aren't really so. _I believe that someday when we'll be able to understand each other will come when I still held close painful thoughts. _In the future __I'll show that I'll change._

We had to change by becoming stronger. I'll still keep those aspects of myself that made me who I am, but I had to keep trying harder. Tailmon went through a lot when she was separated from the others in the beginning and I was still weak. The two of us had to be able to match the others.

_Shining Star, the true wish. Shining Star, I keep on praying._

We let the beat pass as we kept on wishing to be our best.

Even when my heart is resting the clock is advancing. Every day, the days of battle continue._ I even feel like wanting to cry. I'll gather up my strength since it's the world that I chose. _The past,_ I won't look back to it._

It was good to move on. If we don't strive for our future, we won't be able to do anything. I wanted to follow my dreams to become a teacher. I won't stop until I get there. I know that Tailmon and everyone else will help me to reach that dream.

_Shining Star, the holy brilliance. Shining Star, shining in my chest._

We let the instrumental break pass. I glanced over at Ixen and he was busy with a script. Koushiro was there too. The two of them were working on the visual effects.

_Shining Star, the true wish. Shining Star, I keep on praying._

Tailmon and I smiled at each other. When we were done, we'd do our best for the show too.

_Shining Star, the holy brilliance. Shining Star, shining in my chest._

"Let's aim to be as strong as everyone else, Hikari." Tailmon smiled up at me.

I nodded in agreement. "We've got to try our hardest. Like, Ken after he renounced his Kaiser persona." I didn't mean to say that out loud. I looked off the stage and saw that the boy wasn't fazed by it. I apologized anyways. "Sorry, Ken. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Ken shook his head and smiled. "It's alright. I have a lot to do to help the Digital World. I'll do it with everyone, especially Wormmon."

The digimon blushed and tightly hugged Ken's leg. "You're so kind, Ken."

Ixen smirked. "Alright, Ichijouji. You two have the last duet. Let's wrap this section up. I've got something special planned before the second round of themes."

I jumped off of the stage with Tailmon. "What do you have planned?"

Ixen held up a hand. He had taken out his D-Pack. "You'll see in a moment. What was the number again?" He and Infinimon went to work with making some calls.

I smiled at him and went back into the green room. Daisuke smiled as he went to support Ken. "You were great, Hikari. Your songs were repetitive though." He looked between me and Takeru.

Takeru frowned but instantly smiled. "It's because I'm still the old TK in a way. Right, Patamon?"

Patamon leaned forward until both of their eyes met. "Right! I'm still Patamon, right?"

"Of course! You'll always be my Patamon. Like Hikari will always be my foc… Never mind." Takeru immediately stopped talking when he realized I was still walking beside him.

I stared at him. "Takeru, are you alright? Your face is really red."

"I'll be fine," he said weakly. "I'd better find my second outfit." He scurried away and Ixen's laughter shocked me.

He stopped when he saw me looking at him. "Sorry. I couldn't help but laugh. You'd better get changed too." He ducked as Taichi tried to grab him.

"Tell me what's in the next segment!"

"You'll find out soon! Only a select few are in it." He smirked and disappeared back outside.


	20. Face to Face

Notes: Eh... Looks like I have just enough time for this. How ironic that I was listening to Ken's image song while uploading this chapter. Ken and Wormmon have the song "Hontou no Tsuyosa" translated into "True Strength". Touching really considering how Ken's image song is actually in the Kaiser's persona.

* * *

~KEN~

I smiled as Wormmon looked at the stage. The two of us went through a lot. I didn't realize that he was my true partner until I had lost him.

_I hated you. You couldn't do anything and you didn't look cool. I thought you didn't suit me. But the only who was with me to the end was you._

Everything I did as the Digimon Kaiser had him by me. He wanted to stop me, but I ignored him. He freed Agumon and wanted me to use him as a guinea pig. I'm glad I never did. I don't want to see Wormmon become as twisted as Chimeramon.

I wondered why, too. You were so cold and you wouldn't turn around. I thought I couldn't be with you. But I didn't know the reason why I couldn't leave you.

I thought up my own reason to why Wormmon never left. He was my only friend. Even after I lost Osamu, he never forgot about me. I came back and lost that kindness I had in the beginning. Wormmon was determined to make me get it back.

_We took a roundabout way. Face to face, I feel like we've finally met each other. Your form reflected my heart._

I smiled at him. Wormmon really did suit me as my partner. He wasn't as weak as he seemed. He just needed me to believe in him.

_I came to know true strength. I learned that if you turn your back on your weaknesses, you won't get anywhere._ That's right; now is the true beginning. Let's go together.

I nodded. We'll be together. Even if my fears come into play, Wormmon will be there to help me. No matter what form he was in, he'd still be my perfect partner.

_I wonder what we can build together. Face to face, I feel like I've been waiting for so long. If you weren't there, my heart would still be closed._

The two of us looked at each other and laughed.

_We took a roundabout way. Face to face, I feel like we've finally met each other. Your form reflected my heart._

I looked towards Ixen and he quickly climbed onto the stage. "Nice job, Ichijouji. Wormmon, how are you feeling?"

"Happy! I was able to perform with Ken."

"With that, we're done with the duets." He smiled at the cameras as he headed down. "Let's go to commercials first, okay?"

Taichi and Yamato blocked his way. The brown-haired boy glared at his cousin. "Where do you think you're going?"

Yamato slyly smirked at him. "You've still got your own duet to sing."

Ixen had bumped into them and fell down. He looked up at the two boys. "So?"

I helped him to his feet. "It's only fair that you do your duet."

He crossed his arms. "Fine." He looked over the two older boys. Infinimon locked his eyes with the boy's and climbed onto the stage. "Play the track, Izumi."

Koushiro's smile made the redhead even more annoyed. He obediently took the spot by the player though. "Do your best, you two."


	21. Innocent Special Segment

Notes: Since Ixen is a character of my own creation, I decided to just give him and Infinimon a song I like. For some reason, I keep choosing music by the artist Wada Kouji for him. With that point made, I guess I'll keep it constant for the rest of this project. This song is "Innocent ~Mujaki no Mama de" or "Innocent ~Remaining Innocent". It was the first ending used for Digimon Frontier and goes with the song from the first chapter, "Daybreak". I don't own digimon, the songs, or the translations from animelyrics.

* * *

~IXEN~

I was sadly forced back onto the stage. I chuckled as Infinimon stood beside me. He looked at me expectantly as Koushiro started our track. "Remember, Ixen. This is 'Innocent ~Remaining Innocent'." I didn't need my partner to remind me.

I took a calm breath and nodded. It was no use trying to get out of this mess.

_No matter how far apart we are… Hey!_

I listened to the background and couldn't help but smile in worry.

_Looking up at the sky, you are far away. _Are you looking at the same scenery?

I looked up my digimon and he tilted his head.

_The feelings that won't reach you, I engrave it in my heart and run._

The two of us would fight, no matter what happened.

_The tomorrow that we dreamed about _includes your echoing laughter,_ so let's create a new wind __that remains innocent._

He loved it when I laughed. It meant that I wasn't so stressed all the time. We would always go forward while he waited for me to laugh. I would wait for him too. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

Joining my hands, those memories_ might disappear from the mind._

The two of us stared at each other. We didn't want to lose those thoughts.

_The reality in front of me, I looked away from it so that I wouldn't be swept away._

We wouldn't be carried off though. We had each other. Infinimon and I were two of a kind. It was like Taichi and Agumon, but we had our own style to follow.

_The future that we believed in,__ we can change it into strength _and we'll be able to meet again._ Our hearts are right by each other._

Both of our hearts matched. I would sometimes lose control, but that was what I had my partner for.

_No matter how far apart we are…_

We're never really apart. I increased my energy as we continued the song.

_The feelings that won't reach you, I engrave it in my heart and run._

That's right. We'll keep running for our future.

_The tomorrow that we dreamed about _includes your echoing laughter,_ so let's create a new wind __that remains innocent._

I sighed as my head was starting to hurt. "That is truly the end of the duets. Stay tuned after the break. We'll be holding a very special segment for Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato, and Mimi."

Mr. Ishida let the commercials run and shook his head. "Yamato's band is all set. Do you want them to go first?"

I nodded. "We need to move the instruments and everything. Drums should be about here." I pointed to an area on the stage.

Yamato had come out to see what I had planned. "My band is here?"

I nodded. "Where's your guitar?"

Daisuke came out too. "What are we doing?"

"Performing, of course." I went over to Koushiro. "Here's the lineup. The Teenage Wolves will perform first of course. Afterwards, I'll go on for a few songs. Then Mimi will go on for, I think, five songs. Daisuke will go on next to give Mimi a short break before her final song. Then we'll let Taichi on. Daisuke will be back again to finish up. Figure something out for the monitor, will you?" I gave him the list and I walked off. One more thought occurred to me so I snapped my fingers. "I almost forgot! The digimon will perform, too! I have something planned for that though, so don't worry about it, Koushiro." I turned to Infinimon. "You have three songs to perform then, buddy."

Mimi tried to think. "That's a lot of songs for this segment. What is it for?"

"For fun. As for the digimon, I think it would be great for them to perform too. They're not in much of the show." I smiled at the group. I paused when I saw Wormmon. "Are you going to be okay without Ken?"

Wormmon brightened. "Yup! I'm going to do my best for Ken!"

I shrugged. "Okay, then." I looked up at stage and saw that Yamato and his band were ready. The commercials were just about over too. "Welcome back! Before we start our next segment, we have to go backstage once more to check up on everyone. Ishida is up on stage though, so he won't be here."

I took the camera and steadily brought it to Iori. He smiled as he held out his kendo stick. "This really is fun. We should head outside for an outdoor performance, Ixen."

I nodded. "Maybe when the digimon perform." I moved the angle to face Armadillomon. "What do you think?"

"It'll be great to have the sun on us. It's a bit too crowded here."

I looked around. I guess it was because I only allowed a few to leave the room at a time. "We'll head outside later. I promise."

Takeru was wearing his normal Digital World clothes. He was trying to fix his hair. "Hey, Ixen. Should I just leave it messy?"

"I don't know. Do you know how you're going to perform your next song?"

He shushed me. He looked over to Hikari and sighed. "Not yet. I'll figure it out soon." He noticed the camera. His eyes widened as he realized what I was asking. "Ack! Get that out of my face!" He blushed and dove into the racks of clothes beside him.

I laughed and someone hit me on the head. "What was that for?" I rubbed my head as I turned to face the person.

Hikari gave me a stern glare. "What are you doing now?"

I turned the camera to me and looked back at her with a smile. "Just talking with Takeru. During the regular character songs, I have something planned for just you girls. What do you think?"

"I guess. I hope you know how to end the show though."

I crossed my arms. "Of course I do!" I pointed the camera back at me. "It'll be over before we know it. But for now, let's head onstage to watch The Teenage Wolves perform their two songs!"


	22. Door Our of Loneliness

Notes: It's time for the Teenage Wolves. I actually like the songs they do. Mainly it's Yamato, but the band should deserve some credit. They have two songs "Tobira" and "Hitoribocchi no Seesaw". They are "Door" and "The Lonely Seesaw" respectively. Pretty nice and calm unlike his two image songs.

* * *

~YAMATO~

I tuned my guitar as I watched everyone on the main monitor. Takeru immediately went into hiding again. I smiled. He had to perform sooner or later. I'd prefer he'd get it over with.

Ixen pointed the camera to himself and had Koushiro switch the camera's focus back to me and my band.

I cleared my throat and sighed. Gabumon gave me a thumb up for encouragement. I started playing on my guitar.

_Sudden anxiety over not understanding ourselves, it's always aiming for us. We were deluded by secondhand information and useless commonsense._

We all used to be weak. We only kept going because there were so many mysteries surrounding us back then.

_If you're tired of days like that, shall we go to Kyoto or something? Instead of pretending to be something we don't know, let's find our reality. The one thing we can't give away is our pride hidden in our hearts._

I smiled at that. My pride meant a lot, but I lost it when I wasn't really myself. I got it back when I found that all of my friends were still there. They were fighting without me. I had to come back to help them or else I wouldn't be able to call myself the Bearer of Friendship.

_Let's start running, not for anyone else but because it's better than stopping. Cutting through the clear air, turning toward the bright ocean, oh, keep on running, keep on running. Find out your reality._

I slowed down my strumming. I already knew what was real. It was real when I made those friends in the Digital World. It was real when I fought to avenge Pumpmon and Gotsumon. It was real to see my parents together after their divorce, only if it was for a short while.

_There's no time to hesitate in front of the new door. Just run up, jump out there, and kick the door down. If it's you, you can definitely do it._

I took a soft breath and continued.

_I wrapped up my invisible anxieties in you but your eyes are lost. Your wavering confidence is different than usual; our bodies are trembling. Because I don't want that type of self, will you hold me in your arms? It's too early to close your eyes; let's look at our reality. We're not helpless; we'll do the best with our courage._

We couldn't give up after we had worked so hard. Takeru sure didn't when he was captured by a demented puppet. I didn't want him to be alone though. He's been alone for a long time and now he has us again.

_Let's find it, not for anyone else but because it's better than giving up. Pull free from those cowardly feelings and search for a real answer. Oh, keep on running, keep on running. Find out your reality._

I lost my will before we fought Piedmon. Gabumon showed me then to stay strong not for others but for myself. If I couldn't support myself, how was I supposed to watch out for my friends?

_The door to the new world isn't locked or anything so have confidence, keep going, and kick the door open. If it's you, you can definitely find it._

No door could stand in my way. I'll keep looking for the right exit if I have to. But we'll surely be alright if we keep trying.

_Let's start running, not for anyone else but because it's better than stopping. Cutting through the clear air, turning toward the bright ocean, oh, keep on running, keep on running. Find out your reality._

It was our job to keep going. We could stop, but we had to choose whether to continue or not. We didn't have to fight if we didn't want to. I wanted to though because if we didn't fight, we'd be watching the world fall apart. I couldn't do that, knowing that I had the power to prevent it.

_There's no time to hesitate in front of the new door. Just run up, jump out there, and kick the door open. If it's you, you can definitely do it, because you'll surely find your way._

As the Digidestined, we would never be lost. I ended the song and looked up at the teleprompter. My band still had one more song to perform.

I held the microphone stand and smiled at a camera. "That was 'Door' and we have one more performance to give before I retire into the green room for a bit. This next song we'll be playing is 'The Lonely Seesaw'." I looked at my band. "Ready, guys?" They nodded.

* * *

We played another soothing melody and I smiled. It was more blues than it was rock, but I enjoyed it anyways. I let the song sink in before starting.

_On a winter walking path without a purpose or anything like that, let's go walking. The cold blue sky with both hands in my pockets and a pebble tumbling in my heart._

I loved taking walks through the park during the winter. The sky was the most clear then. Especially if I came out after a storm.

_Your kindness was too straightforward and it hurt a little bit. I'm not used to being meek but meekness as an answer can't be ruled out._

I guess I'm not used to being treated so kind. I lived with only my father after all.

_On the lonely seesaw waiting for no one, I was waiting for someone to come. I'm the same but I'm sitting on the other side anytime._

I was always a good person to come to for advice. Of course, that was because I knew how to sympathize with others. Not at first, but I learned.

_Just like you always think, words you can't say are there but… Things you saw by pushing yourself too hard. Of course it's decided but, it would be nice if you smiled for me._

It was sad to see someone not smile. Takeru and I knew that smiling was important. It gave others a sense of hope and friendship. That was how the two of us grew strong.

_On the lonely seesaw waiting while you pretended not to be lonely. If you sat down, our feelings would balance out and I think you'll get used to smiling._

I'm used to smiling now. I had so many things to live for. One of them was my music. Another reason was my family and friends. The most important I think is Gabumon. He would always be a part of me.

_On the lonely seesaw waiting for no one, I was waiting for someone to come. The feeling that I want to see you like the midwinter blue sky has grown in my heart._

I finished up quickly and bowed. Ixen was over by the sound board with Miyako and another computer to help with my band. The two gave me a smile and I decided it was time to introduce the next performer.

"Ixen will now be coming up to perform a few songs." Ixen looked up oddly and glanced at the teleprompter. He stared at it in fright. "First will be 'Butterfly'."

Ixen smacked himself in the head as he stared at his list of songs. I smirked at him as he scrambled onto the stage. He hissed to Koushiro as he went on. "If you have time, put those lyrics into the teleprompter. I totally forgot to! I don't want my show to be ruined."

I lightly pushed him onstage. "It's _our_ show, Ixen. Don't worry about it. You'll do just fine."

Ixen gave the camera a weak smile as he was still slightly off-guard. He straightened himself out and tried to make himself more composed.


	23. Insert Opening Here

Notes: This is definitely the last chapter for today. Mainly because it's so long. This'll probably be the second longest chapter though. Longest might be the digimon's performance or the one coming up next. This chapter contains four songs all by Wada Kouji. "Butterfly" is the opening of Digimon Adventure. "Seven" is an insert used twice in the series. "Target ~Akai Shougeki" or "Target ~Red Crash" is the opening of Digmion Adventure 02. Lastly, "Boku wa Boku Datte" or "Because I'm Me" is an insert used once during Daisuke's soccer match against Ken. I find that I like _Target_ the most with _Seven_ a close second.

* * *

~IXEN~

I didn't expect myself to be performing four songs. I felt my stomach sink. That would mean coping with a sore throat for a while. This was going to strain my voice. I wasn't even that great of a singer for all of the songs. I'll have to try though. I don't want this show to tank. Koushiro hurriedly pulled up the lyrics for "Butterfly" as I relaxed.

The music played and I smirked.

_I'll become a happy butterfly and ride on the glittering wind. I'll come to see you soon. It's best to forget the unnecessary things. There's no time to be fooling around._

I never liked to waste time. It meant that things were happening without me. I guess the others could relate. The Digital World was always moving. It was best to keep up.

_What do you mean? I wonder if we'll reach the skies. But I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow._

That's true. We always went with the flow. We learned as we went. It's not a good strategy, but it seemed to work for the group twice.

_After an endless dream in this world of nothingness, it seems as if our beloved dreams will lose. Even with these unreliable wings covered in images that tend to stay, I'm sure we can fly on my love._

That's why it was important to keep our dreams alive. Everyone knew their goals. All they had to do was to keep at it to perfect their road towards it. I wonder how that'll turn out. I know for certain that they'll keep trying. Especially Daisuke. I hope he does well with his ramen business.

_I'll become a merry butterfly and ride on the earnest wind. I'll come to see you wherever you are. Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy. I'll shout it out while listening to a hit song._

I smirked. Ambiguity saved me so many times. I guess that was why the others didn't understand me well. It didn't matter to me. As long as I could understand them and help them, we'd be fine.

_What do you mean? I wonder if it'll echo through this town. But there's no use anticipating it._

No use for me to wait either. We have to reach for our tomorrow. That's the only way we'll blast through time.

_After an endless dream in this miserable world, that's right. Maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings dyed with images that seem to stay, I'm sure we can fly on my love._

That's right. No need to be so totally obvious. We don't have to be so blunt as to go straight into the problem. Common sense can help sometimes, but not all the time. I keep it in mind just in case Daisuke or Taichi come up with a dumb idea.

_After an endless dream in this world of nothingness, it seems as if our beloved dreams will lose. Even with these unreliable wings covered in imaged that tend to stay, I'm sure we can fly on my love._

Even if we're hurt, we'll continue on. Nothing is rushing us right now. We have time to do everything we want. It's still years to go before we're adults. Jou is worried, but that's why he has us.

_After an endless dream in this miserable world, that's right. Maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings dyed with imaged that seem to stay, I'm sure we can fly on my love._

I was off to a good start. Now to keep this up.

* * *

I took a deep breath. My voice was still good. I'll have to take some tea after this part. My next appearance will be even worse. "My next song is pretty nice. It's calming and I like how it's about the original seven."

I nodded towards Infinimon and he played the track. My part began immediately.

_Oh, seven try to be free. Oh, seven try to be free._

I paused and let my mind wander into the song.

_In slightly strange scenery we knew a strength that wasn't special._

I smirked as Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Sora, Jou, Koushiro, and Takeru lined up to listen. They were where it all started.

_The dream we had someday, the voice we felt somewhere, it's not a lie that we'll take everything. Can we continue on like this still with the feeling of wanting to go back?_

They had continued into the Digital World blindly. They had wanted to come home, but they managed to save it without realizing.

_Even if we cried, even if we laughed, there are things that won't change. But we believed and we'll join our hands and walk as if we can be able to do anything amidst time. So we believed and we joined our hands and walked._

None of them really questioned it after a while. They just continued on with each other. Their digimon were there after all.

_Oh, seven try to be free. Oh seven try to be free._

From File Island, they left to Server Continent. They knew of the dangers, but still they were persistent.

_The mysterious feeling that resembled loneliness was drifting as if confused._

Taichi lost his nerve then. It was difficult for him since he was the only one to wrongly digivolve his partner. He learned though. So did Takeru since he was the only one of them to lose their partner. Both kept going despite their problems.

_As if remembering, we stared into the distance tightly gripping onto our tiny courage. We can continue on like this still with the feelings of wanting to return._

They'll always come back. As long as we believed, we'll be able to see each other again. That's what caused Angemon to return. It also brought everyone back to the Digital World. I don't think I'll be leaving for a while either.

_Even if we cried, even if we laughed, there are things that won't change. But we believed and we'll join our hands and walk as if we can be able to do anything amidst time. So we believed and we joined our hands and walked._

If only it was easy to continue believing. But we'll keep trying. It's our job to believe in the best. If not, we still can't give up. It's not in our mindset to. Keep fighting and things will surely turn towards the better.

_Oh, seven try to be free. Oh, seven try to be free._

I paused and took a break. I looked at the others. They were all smiling at me. I winked and finished up.

_Oh, seven try to be free. Oh, seven to be free._

I raised the microphone up and the seven of them applauded the song. I knew they would like it.

* * *

The fatigue was starting to set in. My throat was a bit sore, but I nodded for the next track to start. This next song was more energetic and gave me the boost I needed.

_The story which has begun to revolve at full speed dyes the earth red. The globe is an empty paradise; let's save it with our hands. The endlessly continuing sloping road… Now with all your heart, run far away on it!_

I smirked and jumped up.

_Stand up! The hero is within me. There's no way I can lose to the towering target. Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest. I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow. Start a hot battle._

That was exactly my style. If I was going to fight, I wasn't going to be in the back lines. I wanted to be up front where the action was.

_My energy has swelled to the limit. The time to pull the trigger has come. The blurring, bridge-building rainbow… Now overheat as you pursue it far away!_

We had to keep up with the disappearing arc of color. If we didn't, we'd be left behind. I wasn't about to let that happen to any of the Digidestined.

_Stand up! The soldier is within me. There's no way I'll run from the approaching target. Blaze up! The will to fight is burning up my chest. I won't lose my way on the branching road. Scatter the hot fireworks._

I paused to catch my breath. I had to slow down later on. I looked at the others and they smirked back at me. I matched the new tempo as my part came back.

_Stand up, the angel is at my side. I have to protect the dreams that seem broken._

I put even more energy into the final chorus. Those dreams we held… I had to continue fighting for them.

_Stand up! The hero is within me. There's no way I can lose to the towering target. Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest. I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow. Start a hot battle!_

I felt like I was performing a concert. This was only bearable because this was my idea in the first place. I winked at my partner as he switched the disks in the player.

* * *

"That song really did help me pick up my spirits. 'Target ~Red Crash' has that effect sometimes. Next up, I'll be performing 'Because I'm Me'. I hope you enjoy it."

_Even with the joke you told to ease my mind, I understood but didn't laugh. I folded up my worn out hat and only hurried here with a count of my dreams._

I guess I could just blindly wander around. But that meant putting myself out in the open for danger and whatnot.

_Folding the wings that I just noticed, what do you think the real me is?_

Just who were we really? I gazed out at the others and they didn't think much of it. I did, but I guess it was because that was just me. Jou might ponder the question for a while, but in the end, he was still Jou.

_No matter what happens, I'm still me. I believe in the faraway glowing light. And if you, who rode the wind, would smile, I'll become a star._

We strove on each other's strengths and weaknesses. The group wasn't complete without Daisuke's dense skull or Miyako's energy. I guess even my distance is needed to keep an eye on them.

_Even the shark soup, if you warm it up again, will fill your soul. And even your worries about tomorrow will turn into a hot throbbing._

Daisuke had looked up at my mention of food. I guess it's true that good food gives us safety. I mean, poison would just taste horrible, right? Strange… I want to have some almond cookies now.

_In the middle of an unfinished fight, what would the future me risk?_

I'd risk it all if I'd have to. Most of the others would do the same. Takeru knew about losing everything and so did I. Taichi almost lost everything once, but all of us knew that it wasn't a real war if you weren't ready to sacrifice something.

_No matter where I go, I'm still me. I can feel the beat of the distantly sounding bell. And if you, who's been pulled by the clouds, would sing, I'll become a bird._

The others were singing. They weren't really willing, but I think this has become enjoyable. I just have to make sure they stay content or else I'll be in trouble.

_No matter what happens, I'm still me. I believe in the faraway glowing light. And if you, who rode the wind, would smile, I'll become a star._

I took a deep breath as the track finished. Infinimon came onto the stage to hand me something to help my throat.

"Thanks."

"You need a long break, Ixen." He kiddingly picked me up like a little kid.

I was flipped upside down. I laughed and protested. "Okay, Mimi. You're up next. Infinimon, put me down!"


	24. Mimi's AiM to the End

Notes: This chapter has the largest amount of songs. It has all of the endings of both series and two extra inserts sang by Ai Maeda also known as AiM. Coincidentally, she also does Mimi's voice so she'll be my medium to perform all six songs. "I Wish" and "Keep On" are the endings of Adventure. Both are upbeat and fun. "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" or "Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow" and "Itsumo Itsudemo" or "Always Whenever" are the endings of Adventure 02. _Always Whenever_ is a good song and is really different from the other endings. The first insert is "Now is the Time!". It was played in the Christmas episode when Daisuke had ExVeemon try to control a rampaging Cherrymon. The second insert is the very solemn and peaceful "Sun Goes Down" played when Daisuke and the others were trying to inspire the Dark Spore children to believe in their dreams of the future. With so many songs, of course this will be my longest author notes, yet I still need to add a disclaimer. I don't own Digimon, the music, or the translations. I got the translations off of a website called animelyrics so don't sue me.

* * *

~MIMI~

I got onto the stage and thought about the songs I had to perform. I sang one of them once. The others I guess I could learn quickly. It wasn't so bad. Ixen had trouble, but I guess it was because it was hard to make his voice match the music when he was so busy with other things.

I listened to it already and knew that I could do this. The notes began to play and I started the song.

_When I wish on a star with my pride in the wind, I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today…_

I recognized the tune immediately. I sang this for the Gekomon when I became a princess.

_I wish. Why are we here? Please tell me soon. What we see isn't everything._

That was true. I was very sheltered back then. I didn't want to be in the Digital World, but now, it's one of my favorite places in the world.

_I'm shivering with the cold so I cover my arms with a jacket. Before I know it, it becomes transparent and turns into hope._

It made me stronger. I guess that's why I was able to get along with Miyako so easily. The two of us were strong and wanted to do what was right.

_When the rain of the future wets my cheeks, I remembered the passion in that day, that time._

I remembered when Leomon died trying to protect us. I had cried then. I didn't want to see others die. Whalemon, Piximon, and Chuumon tried protecting us but lost their lives. We lost a lot, but we were able to fix everything in the end.

_When I wish on a star with my pride in the wind, I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today…_

I won't just see it. I'll be able to be in the future I wanted. There was so much to do to earn it.

_I wish. __If I turn on a switch, I'll be able to fall in love. Until yesterday I believed that it's a miracle._

There was a chance for anything if we kept trying. Other miracles will come too.

_If I turn around I'll find your heart reflected in your eyes. Because of that, now I'm able to think it's wonderful to be alive._

I had to keep living for the others. We needed each other. I can't give up because of a little problem stopping me.

_When the rain of the future wets the city I remember the shine during that day, that time._

I put more energy into my last lines. It was easy and I saw Ixen rubbing his throat. It must be bothering him.

_When I wish on a star with my pride in the wind, look, surely our small wishes will be granted…_

I smiled when I finished. The others clapped and I let it die down.

* * *

"This time I'll perform 'Keep On'." I smiled and Infinimon let it play.

There was a slight beat in the beginning and I had to wait. Ixen had left the room earlier. He came back just in time for me to begin. He gave me a thumb up and encouraged me to go on.

_I'll keep on running in the sunshine day without looking back. I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure. I'll face my future; there's nothing to be afraid of. Your smile moistens my dry throat_.

Everyone smirked as I continued.

_I'll say goodbye to that coward who lives deep in my heart and become a little stronger._

We were no longer weak. We were stronger than we thought. We'll keep growing in strength too.

_This time I'll take off with courage. Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future. Now I'm headed towards an endless sky. This dream adventure has only just begun._

Every new day would bring adventure. I looked forward to it because I'd be able to face it with everybody.

_I'll hold your hand. Let's fly away to the blue sky height. Your cheerful voice and smile are a dazzling paradise._

We all wanted to get higher into the skies. There was no limit to what we could do.

_Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up. I won't lose. I know I'll be able to find that ray of light. I don't have time to show my tears!_

There wasn't any time to cry. Takeru learned that earlier than I did, but it was just because I didn't think it was fun. I wanted to get home. I took a lot of things for granted, but I'm a lot wiser now.

_From now on I'll try not to show my tears. I'll open the eyes of my heart and head for the unseen future. This time I'll believe and have strength. I'll have the courage to stand up again._

I paused and let the music sink in. Ixen was trying to rest as long as possible. He seemed to be slightly eager to return to the stage.

_If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive at the wonderful hope-filled goal._

I smiled. I know that we can do this.

_I'll keep on running! I'll keep on trying! I'll get stronger!_

Nothing was stopping us from growing. We'll always get better.

_This time I'll take off with courage. Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future. Now I'm headed towards an endless sky. This dream adventure has only just begun._

Ixen gave me a smile. "We're going to pause for a bit, Mimi." He handed the camera to Jou and Iori. "Take over the interviews, okay? It won't break so don't worry." He signaled the digimon to follow him out. He randomly pointed at the people closest to him. "Takeru! Hikari! You're both in charge!"

Jou chuckled nervously as the group left. "It's best to treat it with care though. This equipment is expensive."

Iori agreed. He looked up at me. "Mimi, what did you think about your performances?"

I smiled. "I was confident that I could complete both songs. I still have more songs, but that just means that I'll have to be prepared for them. Ixen had a hard time though."

Jou turned the camera towards Koushiro. "How about the special effects? Are they giving you trouble?"

Koushiro didn't expect the camera to be pointed at him. "What? Oh… No, none at all. Things are going smoothly."

Iori smiled. "We've got to get back to Mimi now. We hope you two do well though." He waved towards me.

* * *

Takeru looked at the lineup. "Uh… Okay, Mimi. You have four more songs. First one is 'Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow'. Start the track!" He nodded towards Koushiro. I smiled as the beat passed.

_Try to wait a while; anyone is totally different from yesterday. Try to look for a while. Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature. Wait, you. Your wish to make excuses can be understood because if the world is like this, nothing is going to get done._

We always had to keep working. It was no use for us to just sit around and watch things pass us. We had to take matters into our own hands.

_Right! The good breeze… Now! I want to breathe. It can't be helped, can't be helped._

I took in a deep breath.

_Tomorrow my wind will blow so keep the doors in the world open. Tomorrow my wind will blow so your cowardice will be blown away completely. A gorgeous life!_

Things really were beautiful if you took the chance to look at it. Even if it wasn't, it was my responsibility to help get it that way. I had Palmon after all.

_And if it's decided now, courage can be gained slowly. And from now on, anywhere can be traveled next to next._

If we kept moving, we'll find a place where we're most happy. I'm most happy wherever my friends are. Even if we're apart, we'd have the Digital World to keep us close.

_And start running now. Think later because if the future is like this, it'll become a dull color._

I made a face. We couldn't think too much about it. Koushiro always thought that way, but then it ended up getting me lost in a maze with Tentomon. It was good to have Koushiro guide us out though. I repaid him by getting us back to File Island.

_Right! The good melody… Now! I want to sing. It can't be helped, can't be helped._

I really didn't feel like leaving the stage. Ixen was just eager to leave because he's got all sorts of plans. I'll be fine up here. These songs were fun and catchy.

_Tomorrow my wind will blow so the hearts in the world will be rainbow colored. Tomorrow my wind will blow so your sadness will be blown away completely. A gorgeous life!_

I paused for my break. I smirked at the cameras.

_Right! The good melody… Now! I want to sing. It can't be helped, can't be helped._

I felt the air condition kick on. I closed my eyes and finished up the song. The breeze felt good and fit the song well.

_Tomorrow my wind will blow so keep the doors in the world open. Tomorrow my wind will blow so your cowardice will be blown away completely. A gorgeous life!_

I bowed and Hikari cheered. "Way to go, Mimi!"

* * *

Ken had been missing for a short while. He was back out from where he disappeared to though. "Keep it up!" He looked around and sighed in relief.

I nodded but wondered what he had been up to. He had disappeared when Yamato had gone onstage. That was right after Ixen had finished his duet. Oh well. It's best to just leave him alone.

_The train that leads to tomorrow is on an uncompleted rail. Every time I turn around, I hesitate. Running hand in hand together, how can that create a big power?_

This song was more solemn than the one before. It explained our feelings on our last adventure though. The foreign Digidestined even came to aid our cause to defeat MaloMyotismon.

_Always, always, whenever. We're connected. Always, always, wherever. I can fly there. Always, always, whenever. Everyone is close. Maybe, maybe, anyone is not alone._

We weren't alone. Even if it seemed that way, there was always someone who could understand. They might not be brave enough to say so, but our hearts would sense that.

_The nostalgic melody fades away. A small me full of sighs sings as we communicate eye to eye. How can I keep that invincible smile?_

I looked at the others and they smiled back.

_Always, always, whenever. If the feelings are open. Always, always, wherever. I can go and see you. Always, always, whenever. Everyone's voice can be heard. Maybe, maybe, anyone can become strong._

I stopped. I had to think. We all had to become stronger.

_Always, always, whenever. We're connected. Always, always, wherever. I can fly there. Always, always, whenever. Everyone is close. Maybe, maybe, anyone is not alone._

I continued towards the end. There was always a tomorrow waiting for us. We all had to remember that if we lost our will to continue. We all had the capabilities to do better.

_Always, always, whenever. If the feelings are open. Always, always, wherever. I can go and see you. Always, always, whenever. Everyone's voice can be heard. Maybe, maybe, anyone can become strong._

I sighed in relief. It was a good thing the next song was slightly more optimistic.

* * *

"Two more songs," Koushiro stated. He fiddled with his computer and pulled up a projection of the Crest of Purity. "Any other suggestions?"

Iori thought for a moment. "For the next song, maybe a slide show of all of the Crests and Digi-Eggs?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "_Now is the Time!_ Mimi."

_I don't need those yesterdays of standing still. Hanging my head will get me nowhere. I feel like if I change my hairstyle, I can change into a new me. So I'm going to fly off to tomorrow._

I walked around the stage and sang with a lot of energy. The song was very happy and positive.

_Now is the time! I'm going to live honestly like myself. A timid me, that's right, that's not like me! My heart is endlessly overflowing with inescapable feelings._

I smiled brightly. The others loved the song too. They were dancing along to it.

_Until yesterday I made excuses. If I could throw away that old self, I'm sure it would feel good. Facing the ground, walking with my shoulders bent, I'll throw away that old self and walk proudly from now on._

I went on and put in more energy.

_Now is the time! I'm heading for tomorrow honestly like myself. A worried me, that's right, that's not like me! The me that's here now is different from the me of yesterday._

I paused for a moment. I turned to look at the screen behind me. There was a picture of all us. I smiled at the picture we took at the end of our first adventure.

_Now is the time! I'm going to live honestly like myself. A timid me, that's right, that's not like me! The me that's here now is different from the me of yesterday._

Daisuke jumped up. "One more song before it's my turn!" He cheered then realized that Veemon wasn't there to watch him. "What are the digimon up to?"

Taichi shrugged it off. "Just leave it. We'll have to trust Ixen for a while."

* * *

I smiled at everyone. "Are you all ready for the last song?"

Koushiro held up a hand. "Hold on a moment. I have to get this slideshow Ixen sent me set up." He intently stared at his screen. "There! Yamato, play the track."

I looked at the monitor and saw a screenshot of all of the Digidestined we knew. Their digimon lined up with them. All of us were distracted until Yamato managed to switch the disks and play the song.

_How much time has passed already, sitting on this hill with you? Even the fragile sadness that you cannot tell to anyone is your own beautiful treasure._

There was a monitor in front of me and I was able to see my performance. The slideshow went through the pictures and each photo meant something to us. All around the world, we stuck together to fight for what was right.

_Even if the setting sun in the horizon seems to be dyed in today's color, it will probably light the world in a different color tomorrow._

The slow melody made me tear up slightly.

_Sun goes down, closing your eyes, the passing wind dries the tears. It's okay to get lost or stop in the passing time. I will always be by you so please don't give up that journey._

I took a deep breath before continuing.

_There were nights that I wished for tomorrow to never come but you can always be reborn anytime. Probably we will part someday, creating our own roads._

I became more determined as the song went on. It would be great to finish my performance with this song. I looked at everyone else and saw that they had the urge to always be together. I want that wish to come true too.

_In the far time, I will always draw out in the sky the promise I made with you as we laughed and cried._

I smiled slightly. We had to keep looking forward to our future.

_Sun goes down, if you look up, the flowing clouds are looking for sunlight. It's okay to look back and take the long way around in the changing time so please don't throw yourself out until the time this journey ends._

Koushiro didn't have to do anything since the slideshow was automated. He smiled as he leaned back in his chair to enjoy the music. The others looked at each other with a smile.

_When you're lost, just transform into a bird with both arms stretched out, going high._

I took a deep breath and finished the song with as much emotion I could.

_Sun goes down, closing your eyes, the passing wind dries the tears. It's okay to get lost or stop in the passing time. I will always be by you so please don't give up that journey._

Everybody applauded me. I bowed and smiled. Takeru came on stage with Hikari. He held a clipboard and stared at it. "Great job, Mimi! Wasn't she fantastic, Hikari?"

Hikari nodded. "We have Daisuke next. You'll coming on right after for one more song."

I nodded. "I guess I can use a break. Those songs were fun but tiring."

Daisuke jumped into the air. "My turn! My turn! I can do it!"

I laughed as I made room for him onstage. "Don't overdo it this time, Daisuke."


	25. I'm Here So Dance

Notes: The songs in this chapter are from the audio drama "Natsu e no Tobira" or "The Door to Summer". I have no idea why I used the songs, but I guess it was because I liked Daisuke's performance on it. It's different from his other songs. His song here is "Reach for You" while Mimi has the song "Open Your Heart". It's not much but it balances out since the chapter before this is so long.

* * *

~DAISUKE~

I looked over the two songs I was going to perform. This one wasn't much. It only gave Mimi a short time to rest before she came on again. I didn't mind though. It was a good song.

"Daisuke Motomiya here!" I smiled at the cameras. "I'll be performing 'Reach for You'!"

The intro was a few seconds but I let it help me set the mood. It was solemn and I think it was pretty mellow compared to my other songs.

_It seems like the whole world is turning its back on you. That must be what you are feeling._

I sighed and looked towards the camera.

_But while you sigh, stop your crying because I am here._

I took a deep breath and put in as much energy as I could.

_I'm here next to you. Just open your eyes and see. I'm here in front of you. And I'm looking; I'm looking straight at you._

I slowed down and held out my hand.

_I'm here next to you. Just put out you hand and I'll warm it for you._

I smiled as Taichi smirked at me. "That sure was short, Daisuke."

"I know. But Mimi had to take a break, didn't she?"

She smiled at us both. "It's still a pretty beautiful song."

Takeru nodded. "Who was it for, Daisuke?"

I thought it over. "What do you mean who is it for? It can be for anybody."

Hikari smiled at the two of us. "Are you jealous, Takeru?" Takeru blinked and didn't know what she was talking about.

I jumped down from the stage as Mimi retook it. I shrugged too and noticed that Takeru's face was slightly pink. "What are you thinking?"

He let out a breath. "I have to speak with Ixen about my next performance!" He turned towards the elevator, but Ixen was already there. "Ixen! My second image song, I can't perform it!"

Ixen smirked and began laughing. "Sorry, Takeru. I have no control over your performance though. Excuse me; I have to get something for the digimon." He picked up two CDs and went back to the elevator. "All of you are banned from coming down until after Daisuke finishes 'Tomorrow'. Got it?" He didn't give us a chance to answer as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

~MIMI~

I sighed as Ixen left again. He seemed content with keeping us in the dark. But I guess if he told us, we would never actually go through with what goes on in that head of his.

Daisuke scoffed. "I guess we keep going. Taichi and I still have one song each."

Taichi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I wonder what he's doing with the digimon. I hope Agumon is okay."

Sora smiled at them reassuringly. "This is Ixen we're talking about. No one is more capable at handling digimon then him." She ushered them back to watch my final performance of the segment as she pressed the play button.

_Even during an unexpected encounter, you can have the possibility of overflowing love. You smiled brightly but now, your heart could shatter._

I smiled and felt odd singing this. It was out of place with our performance, but I continued anyways.

_They say, "Tell me you name". And you can't meet their eyes so you say, "The name of love is two put together". It's mysterious and I can't stand how my heart is throbbing "dance, dance, dance". I want to find the key that opens your heart._

I bowed and Taichi hurriedly looked for a microphone. "I should have known the song was going to be short!"

Miyako quickly handed him one. "It's okay, Taichi. We're not in a hurry or anything."

Iori nodded as I came down. "We have all day, don't we?"

"He's probably dying to see what's going on outside with the digimon," I said.

Taichi straightened up as he was in the center of the stage. "That's right!" He smiled and winked at us. "Let's finish this!"


	26. Leading Songs

Notes: The only upload this week due to little time and the website not being available this morning. The end is a bit messy to me but I can't bring myself to change it. The two songs in this chapter belong to Taichi and Daisuke. They're available only on the "Digimon 10th Anniversary ~Bridge to Dreams" soundtrack. The soundtrack features all of the main leads from Adventure, 02, Tamers, Frontier, and even Savers as well as three new songs from Wada Kouji, Ai Maeda, and Ayumi Miyazaki. I only have Taichi's "Towa ni Tsuzuke" or "Go On to Eternity" and Daisuke's "Ashita" or "Tomorrow". This specific soundtrack is giving me ideas for Tamers and Frontier, but never watching Savers before, I'm not sure what to do... I don't own the series or the music and I got the translations online.

* * *

~TAICHI~

I smirked as the music started. I couldn't wait to check out what was next on Ixen's plans.

_I stop and clench my fists. No matter how painful the day is, I go to bed, get up, and smile. Simplicity is best, I suppose. In this world we still do not know. Expand life. We run towards tomorrow wanting to brighten it up._

I smirked and jumped up.

_Set it free for eternity, your passion! And become the legend. Anyone and everyone can if they have a heart sound for eternity! Cram your excitement into your chest and then, even just a little, take care of the future with your own hands._

Daisuke eagerly waited his turn. He straightened the goggles on his head a few times and I fidgeted with my headband.

_You won't learn anything from just having the answer without making mistakes. Everyone wants to feel the strength you obtain at the end. There are no roads that are entirely straight, but I want to enjoy myself as I walk without taking any shortcuts._

I took a deep breath and shouted out loud what I felt. We were getting close to the very end.

_Rumble for eternity! You should grow your should by shouting out. Anyone and everyone has the same passionate heartbeat. Resound for eternity! Change even your dreams into strength and then, even just a little, send a smile to the future._

There was a pause and I used it to build up energy. As leader, I had to put on a brave face for everyone else. That way, we could get to the very end without messing up. I finally exploded as the last chorus started.

_Set it free for eternity, your passion! And become the legend. Anyone and everyone can if they have a heart. Sound for eternity! Cram your excitement into your chest and then, even just a little, take care of the future with your own hands._

Daisuke jumped around. "It's my turn again!"

He scrambled onto the stage and I hit him on the head. "Calm down! I'm excited too, but you don't see me going crazy."

"You were while you were singing," Daisuke smirked.

I scratched my head nervously. "I guess. 'Continue to Eternity' is too upbeat for me to not be excited though."

"See?" Daisuke pushed me off of the stage. "Let me finish so we can see what's going on outside." He looked over my shoulder. "Ixen!"

I tried to fix my hearing since he was too close to my ear. I sat down and turned to look towards the elevators. He was smirking as he was ordering a few of the backstage workers down. "Just leave one camera in here. Koushiro, you'll have to bring that laptop down. Cables…" He picked up his CD rack and placed it on a cart. "What to do about the cables…"

Hikari made her way to look at the CDs, but Ixen slapped her hand away. "That's mean. You could have just told me to not touch it."

Jou was ordered to push the cart into the elevator. "I think we should just leave him be."

Ixen looked around the room. It was bare and only the teleprompter, one camera, and the monitor on stage remained. "Who did I leave in charge again?"

Takeru and Hikari waved their hands in front of his face. Takeru frowned. "How did you forget?"

Ixen refocused himself. "Oh, that's right. Uh… when Daisuke is done, you two are in charge of getting everything else down. That means the monitor, that camera, the teleprompter, and those cables for the things." Ixen made a face and shook his head. "No, wait. I want everything but the stage down! That means the food too. I'm sure you're all bound to be hungry." He spotted Ken. "You're still not in costume?"

"I'm not wearing those clothes!" Ken's face went red.

"It's not a choice for you to make. Plus, it's your song. Just have it on before your performance, okay?" Ixen looked out the window and opened it up. "Infinimon! Did you get the things?"

"Yeah! We're setting it up, Ixen! Have the others run through it again?"

"Practice makes perfect, so go ahead!" Ixen shut the window and turned towards us. "Well? What are you waiting for? Iori, play the last track. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

~DAISUKE~

I frowned as Ixen left. "Why does he always have to do that?" No one paid attention to my question. It wasn't like we could answer anyways.

Iori shrugged. "We'd better hurry." He let my track play and I smiled.

_Frolicking meaninglessly inside the noise, we push our way through. Turning away is no good; it's okay to be reckless. I'm searching for something to believe in. In such a world, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on, let's search for it now._

I smirked and did short little hops on the stage.

_It's okay; no one is alone. There's no such thing as a tomorrow that can't be reached. Gradually it gets closer to your dreams. Struggle on little by little until that day comes._

I frowned and went on reading the teleprompter.

_Sometimes we disagree, but even if we fight, there's still an understanding. Let's walk, aiming for a day where the people of the world all smile and agree. Stand shoulder to shoulder and use our powers as one. Taking our hands in each others, come on, carve out the future._

I made sure to stay positive and upbeat as I continued. The others laughed as I stayed happy with the song.

_One day we'll absolutely discover the oath that is reflected in the heavens. If you can muster just a little bit of bravery, we can go down the road that continues on to tomorrow._

I didn't pause for breath as I continued.

_Set your heart free. We'll combine ours into one and then change in into many lights._

I took a deep breath and made sure to finish as best as I could.

_It's okay; no one is alone. There's no such thing as a tomorrow that can't be reached. Gradually it gets closer to your dreams. Struggle on little by little until that day comes._

The teleprompter reminded me to set up a pause for the commercials. "That was the end of my song. We'll be heading into commercials for now. Stay tuned for the rest of our special segment!"

Mr. Ishida put the camera on standby and ordered us to get moving. "We've got to hurry! I want Ken and Koushiro taking apart the cables! Daisuke, roll the teleprompter into the elevator. Takeru, come over here with Yamato. I need you two to get this equipment out. I don't trust the rest with the cameras."

I hurriedly obeyed as I unlocked the wheels and got the thing moving. Taichi unplugged the radio player and came out with me. "Sheesh, I can't believe that we're stuck with this. I hope whatever is down there is worth all this work."

Yamato and Takeru carried most of the camera equipment. Taichi immediately silenced himself because the two were struggling with all the wires and stands.

Infinimon glided past me and checked the area over. "Where is it? I've got to find it for Ixen…"

Iori looked up at him. "Are you missing something?"

Infinimon nervously laughed. "Maybe. I can't be sure yet. That CD has got to be somewhere though."

Miyako looked around as she carried some of the food down. "Does Ixen really need us to evacuate everything?"

He nodded eagerly. "Everything! The rest of the performance will be outdoors. It's cooler now anyways." He flew around looking for the disk. "Get going! Ixen still needs the things to be set up outside!"

"Don't have to be so bossy," I muttered as I pressed the button for the elevator.

Koushiro carried the laptop he was using carefully. "At least we're almost done. We have a few songs until the next segment."

Sora nodded. "I guess we can go through with it. I wonder how Biyomon is."

The door opened and we rushed out with the equipment. Ixen stood patiently as he looked extremely bedraggled. His goggles were on and shielded his eyes from the bright summer light. "I said not to attack! Come here, Gatomon!" He chased after the cat and stopped when he saw us arrive. "Move that stuff over there!" He pointed to the new outdoor stage. He turned his attention to our digimon again. "Wormmon, are you done studying your part?"

Patamon landed on Ixen's head. "How about me? I have to be in both of those acts so I have to remember a lot."

"Then you'll have to get it memorized, Patamon. Get off my head!" Ixen straightened himself out and lined up the digimon. "Once more! Let's go!"

Agumon jumped forward with Gabumon. "We're first!"

Biyomon and Patamon flew up. "We're up next."

Tentomon flew over Gomamon. "Then us."

"And I'm last!" Palmon waved her hand up.

"Second act, go!" Ixen blew on a whistle.

Veemon and Patamon jumped up. "First!"

Hawkmon and Armadillomon bounded over. "Us next!"

Gatomon raised her hand. "And finally me."

Ixen blew his whistle again. "Next act!" He looked down at Wormmon. "Sorry." He stretched and looked around for his partner. "Well, Infinimon will be here for his turn. Okay, before we start, where's the backstage camera?"

Mr. Ishida handed it to him. "Be careful. We're outside this time."

I sat under a tree with the others. "This feels good though."

Ixen winked at us. "It's going to get even better!"


	27. Evolve Alright!

Notes: I guess it's a tie for which chapter is longest in terms of how many songs I put. This chapter has six songs because they're mainly focused on the digimon. Up first I have "Shinka de Guts" or "Evolve with Guts". It's a special song for all of the Adventure digimon minus Tailmon since she's already in Adult Form. Next is "Zettai All Right ~Digimental Up!" or "Absolutely All Right ~Digimental Up!" featuring the 02 digimon minus Wormmon since he can't Armor Evolve. I gave Wormmon his own performance though with "Kimi ga Yumemita Mirai, Boku ga Yumemita Mira". That translates into "The Future You Dreamed Of, The Future I Dreamed Of" and is in Ken and Wormmon's Best Partner track. The next three songs are the digivolving themes. "Brave Heart" is used when they normally digivolve into Adult or Perfect, used in both seasons. "Break Up!" is the theme for armor digivolving. "Beat Hit!" is the theme for Jogress, or DNA, evolution. I don't own the series, music, or the translations that I found. What's in bold, underlined, and italicized is everyone minus the narrator. Plain bold is just the narrator. Everything else is pretty self-explanatory, or it should anyways.

* * *

~IXEN~

I smirked slightly. I held the camera steadily and pointed it at everybody. "What do you think about the stage?"

Koushiro sat with his laptop out. "It's great, Ixen. How long is this special?"

I nervously chuckled. "I had it planned originally for two hours, but you guys take too long. That and I keep adding more segments. Don't worry though. It'll probably end in an hour or so. There are too many songs to keep track of, so I can't really tell."

Taichi finished plugging in the radio. "Ixen, we're ready for the digimon!"

Agumon jumped onto the stage first. "Just watch us! Ixen had us practice a routine for our songs."

I nodded proudly. "Everyone, keep your digivices out and ready. Okay! First team!" Mr. Ishida readied the stage cameras. He looked around for a microphone and took my headset from me.

I placed the camera down and smirked as he set it up. I stood by the camera and sat in the director's seat. I snapped my fingers for someone to get me seven microphones. Agumon and Gabumon grabbed them quickly and distributed them.

Mr. Ishida smiled at me as Agumon and Gabumon stood before everyone else. He stood by the stage's side, ready for his small part. I flexed my right hand and yelled, "Action!"

_No matter how strong the enemy, I won't lose. In the future I'll never be smaller than I am now._ Coolness is the other side of kindness. True courage and will are secretly burning inside. _**Because we're together we'll get stronger. If we softly put our hearts together we're not afraid of that unknown tomorrow. Let's only look ahead.**_

"Taichi, we'll always be friends. I'll protect you! Agumon, evolve! Greymon!"

"Yamato, you're just embarrassed. I know all about passionate feelings. Gabumon, evolve! Garurumon!"

Piyomon and Patamon flew forward.

_I'll fly anywhere under the same sky and someday catch that shining rainbow._ I believe that beyond those clouds, there's a land where angels are laughing. _**Because we're together we'll get stronger. If we hold hands tightly, we should be able to ride on that great wind. Let's keep flying.**_

"But I love you, Sora! Piyomon, evolve! Birdramon!"

"Don't cry, Takeru! Have courage! Patamon, evolve! Angemon!"

Tentomon flew up and Gomamon raced him towards the front.

_Good food, blue sky, everyone's happy. There's nothing to complain about. Let's take our time as we go._ I won't get worn out. I won't get spoiled. I won't over do it. If you just relax everything's easier and you can break through the wall. _**Because we're together we'll get stronger. If we just look harder we can see an exciting view. Let's take our time walking.**_

"Koushiro, you sure are smart. Tentomon, evolve! Kabuterimon!"

"It's all right, Jou. You're a great leader. Gomamon, evolve! Ikkakumon!"

Mr. Ishida took up my microphone and began the narration. The large digimon around him weren't making things any easier for him. Poor guy…

**Koromon, Tsunomon, Pyokomon, Tokomon, Mochimon, Pukamon, Tanemon. Now we all evolve together. Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Patamon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon. Evolve further. Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Angemon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon. This… Is that all?**

Palmon jumped up. "One more! Me, me!" She rushed forward. "Mimi, if it's for you, I won't lose! Palmon evolve! Togemon!"

_They say even beautiful people have problems. But even so, I like being happy. I won't forget how to smile._ _**Because we're together we'll get stronger. If we just put away our tears we'll be filled with an unknown power. Let's believe in ourselves. Because we're together we'll get stronger. If we softly put our hearts together we're not afraid of that tomorrow. Let's only look ahead.**_

They brightly smiled at me. I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Okay, all of your revert back into Child level. It's time for the second team."

* * *

Infinimon had just returned and crossed him arms. I turned to see what he was concerned about.

My eyes grew wide and I nervously grinned. "Clear the front of the stage!" I waited patiently and took back my headset. I looked around and found things much better for the next act.

Infinimon chuckled amusingly. "We can't let any of the equipment get destroyed by their onslaught."

I decided to ignore his comment. I put away two of the microphones and smirked. "Okay! Let's go from 'Evolving with Guts' to 'Absolutely All Right ~Digimental Up!' okay?"

V-mon and Patamon stood up front this time and I let the track start.

_No matter what the coming trouble is, it's okay because we're not just alone._ Even when things are discouraging, you can't do things like cry. Hang the rainbow of hope across the sky. _**We'll definitely change, even the small us, into the ultimate hero. All right! Believe in the fire of your heart. Be reborn now even stronger. Digimental up!**_

They all began their barrage of attacks. "V-mon Head!"

"Air Shot!"

"Feather Slash!"

"Rolling Stone!"

"Cat Punch!"

Hawkmon and Armadimon took the front as V-mon and Patamon backed up.

_There must be a something boiling inside our chest. Let's travel as far as we can. _We're carefree but it looks like we're providing one step at a time. We're not just repeating day by day. _**We'll definitely change to the real you, to the hero you saw in your dream. All right! Overcome the hard future too. Start fighting. Hey, start up your courage. Digimental Up!**_

"V-mon, armor evolve! Flaming Courage, Fladramon! Fire Rocket!"

"Patamon, armor evolve! Flying Hope, Pegasmon! Silver Blaze!"

"Hawkmon, armor evolve! Flapping Love, Holsmon! Mach Impulse!"

"Armadimon, armor evolve! Steel Knowledge, Digmon! Gold Rush!"

"Tailmon, armor evolve! Smile of Light, Nefertimon! Curse of the Queen!" Tailmon stepped forward to finish up.

_Even in the dark night, like a shining sun somewhere, don't forget that smiling face and walk forward._

The other digimon nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

_**We'll definitely change, even the small us, into the ultimate hero. All right! Believe in the fire of your heart. Be reborn now even stronger. We'll definitely change to the real you, to the hero you saw in your dream. All right! Overcome the hard future too. Start fighting. Hey, start up your courage. Digimental up!**_

All of the digimon rushed towards the end of the stage and jumped in excitement. I lost control at this point because their partners ran towards the stage to greet their digimon.

* * *

"Takeru!" Patamon tackled into the blonde, laughing.

"You were great, Agumon!" Taichi picked up Agumon as best he could.

I watched them all and blankly stared at them. I fumbled for my whistle and blew it. They all finally silenced and tried to fix their hearing.

"Sorry. But we still need Wormmon and Infinimon to perform." I crossed my arms and looked at them. "Afterwards, I have to set a few more things up. Let's get going!" I saw Ken trying to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going, Ichijouji?" I smirked and pulled him back. "Wormmon is going to perform. You can't miss it, can you?"

Ken stopped moving. "You're teasing me now?"

I nodded. "Of course. I tease everyone. Takeru gets boring after a while. So, why not make fun of the Kaiser?" I looked down at Wormmon. "The stage is all yours!" I ushered everyone away from the area and turned to watch the digimon.

Ken sighed as he sat down and the music began.

_Do you remember the day we met? If I close my eyes, there you are, tears flowing, all alone, hurt and lost. Even if you can't see where you're going, even if your heart stumbles, I promise you I'll search for you. Your courage makes me smile._

I watched as Wormmon tried to smile towards his partner. I smiled kindly and left the boy alone.

_Someday we'll fly in the sky. I can fly for you. Kick away cowardice and weakness. The future you dream of, the future I dreamed of… You're not alone. Don't give up. I will always protect you._

I leaned against a tree and watched the rest of the performance in peace. The solemnity of the song let me order my thoughts. It wasn't my place to bother Ken right now.

_The shapeless horizon, the evening sun melts. Even if it seems as if a freezing night has come, don't be afraid, I'll be by your side. Even if you're far away and there are times we can't be close together, I'm always, always thinking of you. That's why I can be strong._

Inifnimon appeared beside me and the two of us watched in silence. The other digimon sat with their partners. All of us felt the same thing.

_Someday we'll fly in the sky, spreading my huge wings, seeing through the lies and falsehoods. The world you admired, the world I admired… I won't run away. I won't turn my back. I will always believe in you._

Ken looked down and I closed my eyes. Wormmon continued on without a pause.

_I can feel the surge of your kindness when I laugh. See?_

My partner placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him, but he smirked at me from under that dense helmet. I smirked back and stood up. Our partners were irreplaceable. It was good to know that they were always by our side.

_Someday we'll fly in the sky. I can fly for you. Kick away cowardice and weakness. The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of… You're not alone. Don't give up. I will always protect you._

Ken went towards the stage and Wormmon jumped into his arms. "Was I good, Ken?"

"Yeah, Wormmon." He smiled at his partner. "Thanks for everything."

I chuckled. "It's not over yet, Ichijouji. I guess it's time for a commercial break. We've got a lot to do before the day is done."

* * *

I turned around and saw that I had the electric keyboard brought down. I smirked and Infinimon got onto the stage to get ready. "Ixen?"

I turned to him and took my seat at the keyboard. I pressed a few buttons to find if I had downloaded the right songs into it. "The beats are here. The accompaniment too. I'll have to do the main melody though. Do you need that?" I played a few notes of his first song.

"I guess." He looked around and left me to practice. My mind tuned out everything until Ken tapped my shoulder.

"Ixen, the commercials are done."

"Who's doing the interview?" I asked blankly. I turned towards him and he held the camera before me. "I see… Why not visit the others?"

"They're wondering what you're doing over here."

Daisuke leaned over to me to examine the keyboard. "Does this have to do with the last few songs?"

"Yes, now get off!" I pushed him away. "I'm preparing for them by practicing." I glanced at my D-Pack. "You have three minutes. Go bother someone else, Ken."

He turned around and faced Infinimon. "How do you think you'll fare with three songs?"

"I'll be fine. It's nothing really difficult. I'm actually looking forward to the next set of image songs. This is the only thing between us and that moment."

Ken slumped his shoulders. "Right… You'd better hurry on, Infinimon."

I snickered and waited for the right moment to begin.

_If given a second, anyone can give up and run, so let's just keep on walking. There's something only you can do so that this blue planet doesn't lose its light._

Infinimon paused for a moment for effect.

_Seize the dreams you had! Protect your beloved friends! You can become stronger. Unknown power dwells in your heart. When its fire is lit, any wish, it's true, will surely be granted. Show me your brave heart._

I rested for a while and shifted through the sheet music. The others smiled as they remembered the moment their digimon evolved for the first time.

_Not every day is sunny so sometimes even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella. There's no map of how to live. That's why we're free. You can go anywhere._

The moment they first digivolved was momentous. It was a spring of new guidance for them to continue on. Those moments were the first time their partners understood them after all.

_Run faster than the wind! Aim farther than the skies! You can meet a new you. Unknown courage sleeps in your heart. And when you realize it, the downpour in your heart will surely stop. Show me your brave heart!_

Infinimon slowed down and waited for his part to begin again. He took a deep breath.

_Seize the bright tomorrow! Protect the ones you love! You can become stronger. Break that weak self! Destroy the walls blocking you! The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon. Believe in your heart!_

I smirked and the final notes passed us. "That was a great start, Infinimon. Just two more to go."

* * *

"With a 'Brave Heart', we'll be able to 'Break Up' the chains that bind us." I rolled my eyes at his way of putting in the song titles.

I turned my head to Iori. He happily started "Break Up".

_You heard the voice of a heart, didn't you? It shouted "I don't want to lose". There's nothing else to do but bluff it and stand and fight. It's no one's turn but your own. You can't away. You've got to put that precious tomorrow on the line._

Infinimon looked straight at me. This rang true for the both of us. We never backed down from a challenge.

_Staring at the open palm, if you grasp it tightly strength will flow into your heart._

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari gripped their terminals tightly. It gave them the power to armor digivolve. Their digimon looked on as Infinimon didn't hesitate to continue.

_Get break up to break up! A new fighter, this is the true beginning. You'll surpass yourself from the place. It's time to go!_

There was no chance for Infinimon to pause in the song at this point.

_When you think there's no way you can keep on and your legs are trembling, you feel the eyes of one who believes in you. You have friends who have surrendered their courage to you. In the midst of the wind, they're calling your name._

We all had each other's backs. If not, there was no strength behind our actions. It was hard to trust each other. We had to work at it to make sure we were all reliable.

_A different story begins with you. The door is beginning to open._

I smirked and let the music continue to flow.

_Get break up to break up! Seething power, you've already realized that you can't leave a dream for another. You've got to make them come true. It's time to go!_

There was a long pause and I stretched my fingers. This keyboard was good but it didn't match a real piano. Taichi messed up my hair as I waited for the song to pick up again.

_Get break up to break up! A new fighter, this is the true beginning. You'll surpass yourself from this place. Get break up to break up! Seething power, you've already realized that you can't leave a dream for another. You've got to make them come true. It's time to go!_

"Just one more song," Taichi said. He and Yamato smirked at me.

* * *

"It's 'Beat Hit!' and I suppose you two want me to perform my image song first." I frowned and their smiles grew. "Fine. It's almost the end anyways. I might as well. I already have the line up too." I crossed my arms after I finished switching the sheet music before me.

Infinimon chuckled. "It's only right for them to think alike, Ixen."

I smirked back at him. "Let's get going."

_Now, the future is on the line. Two powers collide. There's no time left to waver. That's right, long ago noon and night were divided. Surely, that's why this battle still continues._

I could feel the feelings of Infinimon. He doesn't really get why I fight. I looked at the others and guessed that they didn't know their own reasons to fight. Sure we could peacefully get change, but what if we couldn't?

_There is light and shadow in your heart and in the world. It's an endless battle that tests you._

I frowned. We got stuck in such a boring loop. But I guess there was always something new to discover. After all, the digimon were all about improvement and change.

_Standing by your side! Who will you stand with? You've got to decide with your own hand. Stand up to the fight! Two powers until someday the time comes when we will understand each other._

I carefully played the music since the notes were very similar and repetitive. I focused intently on the music and Taichi and Yamato watched.

_If there's something hindering you, it seems wrong. So, will you run? Or will you stand and fight?_

This song made me look at the Jogress partners. Taichi and Yamato was an important pair. Omegamon combined their powers on a level we never imagined.

_I don't know which is right but if you give up, then everything will slip from your hands._

Daisuke and Ken never gave up either. They used Jogress much more than the rest. Imperialdramon was an essential fighter on our team.

_Standing by your side! A thousand years ago we were fighting. Stand up to the fight! For the future, so that a thousand years later we could laugh together._

I thought of all of the Jogress digimon. They weren't needed anymore, but it was a shame. It was one thing for me to be powerful on my own, but being able to connect with someone and strengthen each other was a concept I had trouble with. Infinimon and I couldn't Jogress, but we always knew how to support the battle.

_Standing by your side! Who will you stand with? You've got to decide with your own hand. Stand up to the fight! Two powers until someday the times comes when we will understand each other. Standing by your side! A thousand years ago we were fighting. Stand up to the fight! For the future, so that a thousand years later we could laugh together._

I smirked and stood up from the keyboard. Infinimon bowed and cut to commercials. I got onto stage and looked at everybody. They were rejuvenated for the rest of the show. "Well?"

Jou pushed up his glasses. "We're ready for what happens next, Ixen. Give it your best shot."

I nodded. "I'm going to number you all off first. Then, I want you to pick out your best outfit. I don't care if it's the school uniform or your Digital World outfit, just pick one. I don't mind what you wear as long as it matches your song." I eyed Ken seriously. I crossed my arms. "Infinimon, did you find the last disk?"

He shook his head. "It's not in the studio or on the rack."

My face fell and I quickly straightened out. "I'll solve it later. Let's get to work for the final segment!"


	28. Smile

Notes: Time for the next round of image songs! First as usual, I have to put Ixen up. I gave him the song "Smile" by Wada Kouji. I don't know, but I like it a lot. It would fit my only original character, but I'm not explaining it. As for him being zero, it's his favorite number and I'm not making him last as 14. I don't care if that made any sense or not, but I'm keeping it that way.

* * *

~IXEN~

I got out of the changing room and tightened my tipless gloves. "Now this is what I'm talking about! An adventurer's attire!" I tugged on my belt to make sure it fit. "Does everyone know their number?" I turned towards a mirror and stared at my back to make sure the black jacket I wore was clean. I smirked at the insignia of infinity.

Daisuke jumped up. "Lucky seven!" His flamed jacket was neatly ironed and hanging on his chair.

Miyako hit him on the head. "Eight is better."

Jou nervously laughed. "Why does my number have to resemble death?"

Everyone else began fussing about their numbers. I shrewdly looked at them as I smoothed out my white shirt. "All of you, shut up! There's nothing wrong with the numbering. It's just a number anyways."

"Why are you zero?" Iori glanced at me sideways.

"I just am," I blandly answered. I regained my smile. "Don't feel down, everybody. It's time to get started!"

I turned to see that it was all captured on film by Mr. Ishida. "Ready then?"

I pushed it away carefully. "Yeah, I guess." I climbed onto the stage.

Takeru smirked at me. "_Smile_, Ixen!"

I smirked back and my song instantly began.

_The smile sown that day was heart-breaking somehow. I'll support you without separating because I'll go to run after you._

I let the music run past me. I clenched my fists and wore that painful smile on my face. I began to laugh wryly. I closed my eyes to focus myself into the song.

_Would you have liked it if I'd said something to you that time, on the day casting away painful words made you cry? For the first time, it was noticed that they had stopped being kind._

I continued without pausing. There was no need for me to.

_The smile shown that day was heart-breaking somehow. I'll support you without separating because I'll go to run after you. Loneliness and warmth were always adjoined. If you say goodbye, nobody else will love you._

I took in deep slow breaths. It was almost difficult to perform this song.

_When I met you that time, it was in a dream. That innocent smile of yours may soon disappear. In dreams and reality it continued to prowl._

I looked up into the sky.

_If I hurt myself, how much could I return? If you say goodbye nobody else will love you. If once more I can meet the still-smiling face shown on that day, then while supporting you without separating, I'll hold you close._

I took one last breath.

_If once more I can meet the still-smiling face shown on that day, then while supporting you without separating, I'll hold you close. Then while supporting you without separating, I'll hold you close._

My nails dug into my skin. I released my fist and sighed. I would always have to learn to support myself in the Light and Dark. I let the ending notes pass and smirked. One day, I'll be able to see myself truly smile again.

I jumped off the stage with a triumphant grin. "Number one!"

Taichi took the microphone from my hand. "You're a sad grim person, Ixen."

"I know. But come on. It fits me better than always staying bright."


	29. Brand New Shining Light

Notes: A bit late, but that's only because of class finals. I managed to find time though! Of course, Taichi is first again. He's the main leader of the group after all. His song is "Atarashii Taiyou" or "New Sun". The voice might not really fit him, but I guess the song does. ^_^; Still don't own the series or music.

* * *

~TAICHI~

I smirked at being first. Why did I always have to lead? Sometimes I would feel better if Yamato could start something. I looked at him as he smirked back at me. I guess he didn't want to be the center of attention all of the time. He had enough of that for being a rock star.

I waited as the music began. It was nice at peaceful in the start.

_The new sun has started rising. It's opening the eastern sky. To know courage, to know tears, it's come to the world. You don't know yet, do you? Many stories must be told. I've waited for new friends and new power._

I had to guide the newer members. They looked up to me. Hikari and Takeru often came for my help because I had the leadership to care for them. Yamato always knew when to keep me in line too.

_The palm of my hand is still small in the light that will give us the future._

I stared at my hand and looked towards everyone.

_You are the brand new shining light! You are the brand new shining light! The new sun, that is your name. It's the brand new shining light! You are the brand new shining light! Your story is starting here now._

Agumon and I smirked at each other. We knew that we had to be in top shape. He had the same ability as me to keep things in line.

_The difficulty of believing in each other and the passion for conflicting with each other… From now on we are probably being tested for our true strength._

We fought sometimes, but we knew when to stop. There were more important things to worry about.

_Please don't give up, no matter when, we are always your friends._

Daisuke stared at his D-Terminal. It took him a while to figure out how to work the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Yamato knew exactly what friendship was. He was just too shy and scared to use it.

_You are the brand new shining light! You are the brand new shining light! The thing you give is the baton of courage so it's the brand new shining light! You are the brand new shining light! Your eyes will become strong so you can overcome everything._

We had to look forward. I had to keep moving on too. I wanted to strive for the peace of the Digital World.

_You are the brand new shining light. You are the brand new shining light. The new sun, that is your name. It's the brand shining light. You are the brand new shining light! Your story is starting here now._

I was grinning madly and Yamato was getting ready to come up. "Hurry up, Yamato!"

He fixed his black shirt. "I have my image to worry about." He looked at my green school jacket and shook his head. "I can't believe you're wearing those clothes."

I smirked. "Look at Koushiro; he's wearing his tie and everything."


	30. Wishing Key

Notes: Another performance by Yamato... I seriously like his music for some reason. That is to say, I like "Tobira" and "Hitoribocchi no Seesaw" but this one is pretty good too. It's called "Negai Kanaeru Kagi" translated into "Key to Granting Wishes".

* * *

~YAMATO~

Being second wasn't so bad. It prevented me from hogging all of the attention. I was serious starting to doubt whether or not I needed so many fangirls after me. It's not that I don't appreciate the admiration; I just don't like being bothered with so many people who don't understand who I really am.

I guess I'll have to start. I smirked at my image song. I was able to perform this in front of everybody at the Christmas concert. Hopefully this time, no digimon will ruin it for me.

The music started and I smiled. "One, two, three, four!" I waited a while and took up the mike.

_We came across each other on the various paths we walk. Everyone hold something different close to their heart. There's a timid heart beside the fighting spirit. My friends are here even then; I haven't forgotten that._

I looked at them as they watched me.

_What are you doing not using the weapons you've got stored away! Aren't you going to let them have it? Don't be afraid; it's better to go straight ahead._

Taichi gave me a thumb up to encourage me to keep going. He was thinking about that punch I gave him when he lost Agumon for a while.

_The key that can make wishes come true is in your hand. The door to the unknown is right before your eyes. You should believe in the racing beat of your heart. Open up the new world!_

My heart was pounding to match the fast speed of the song. I still kept going though.

_Reading ahead into things and worrying won't do anything. We can stop if we truly can understand each other. Even if I insist on it, I won't get anywhere when I don't want to give in. If everyone becomes one, we can become great._

Ixen smirked and crossed his arms. He leaned back in his seat and watched on.

_What are you doing putting away your biggest trump card! So what if it's not cool? Don't turn back; just go on and don't get lost._

Ken looked nervously at Wormmon. It was already covered in their performance, but Ken understood what I meant. Wormmon and he were always meant to be partners. I glanced at Gabumon and felt the same.

_The key that can make wishes come true is already in my hand. The door to the unknown is right there. I should head towards what I want to grasp. Open up my own world!_

I took a break to catch my breath. One last chorus and I'll be done for the rest of the show.

_The key that can make wishes come true is in your hand. The door to the unknown is right before your eyes. You should believe in the racing beat of your heart. Open up the new world!_

Koushiro stood from his laptop and straightened his school uniform. "I'm next."

Tentomon flew up. "Good luck, Koushiro!"

Ixen moved over to the laptop. "I've got the perfect slideshow for you, Knowledge." He glanced at the monitor and saw the pineapple trademark posted up there. "What do you think?"

Koushiro scratched his head. "It fits me."

I jumped down and handed him the microphone. "Don't let him get to you."


	31. Open Minded

Notes: I really think Koushiro is a difficult character to write about. He doesn't have many characteristics besides being adopted and a genius with research and computers. He's a cool person though. This chapter is focused on his song "Open Mind". I guess it reveals more about him than 02 did.

* * *

~KOUSHIRO~

Third? I was hoping to be up later. But it's better to get it over with.

I faced the others and put on my best smile. I was nervous and my mouth went dry.

"Don't worry, Koushiro!" Ixen picked up a remote for the player. "Just keep an _Open Mind_."

The music started and I nodded in agreement.

_I found what I was looking for on the other side of the display. My heart grasps the key to opening a door of questions._

I was always curious. I loved doing research on the Digital World. It gave me a rush when I finally uncovered the truth. The others were grateful for what I was able to see.

_Right now everything is unknown, but everyone's with me so I can cross the wall._

I spoke quickly and took a breath.

_Open mind, someday I'll be able to laugh naturally. Things that make my heart ache are messages to me. Open mind, someday I'll be able to forgive everything because I face the things I want to figure out._

I looked towards my laptop and knew that there was still a lot to do. I wanted to research those new worlds. The digimon were still a mystery too. I know that even if I know more, there will still be a whole new stack of questions to answer.

_I tried to find the answer just by turning the pages but the thing I really wanted to know is inside my heart._

I paused and realized that I had to study myself too. Maybe I could find the answers there.

_I still believe in the voice that calls me. I can be strong because everyone is with me._

I smiled at everyone as they encouraged me to go on.

_Open mind, someday I'll be able to open my heart. Our story is also about fighting and hurting each other. Open mind, someday I'll be able to love everyone. Even the words I can't get out well will become my weapons._

I took a short break. We fought our enemies and were able to defeat them. Now I'm fighting for knowledge. I don't know why I want to know but I think it's because if no one else knows, there wouldn't be a reason to do what we do.

_Open mind, someday I'll be able to laugh naturally. Things that make my heart ache are messages to me. Open mind, someday I'll be able to forgive everything because I face the things I want to figure out._

I bowed and smiled. Ixen caught my attention and pointed to my parents. I felt my face flush. I didn't realize that they had come to watch me perform.

I climbed down from the stage and nervously chuckled. "Ixen, did you invite them?"

Ixen shook his head. "They came on their own accord. I didn't notice they were watching until a little bit after you got on. Everyone else's families have arrived too."

Jou was talking with his two brothers. They laughed until Shuu pointed out for him to go on stage.

"You'll be fine, little brother. Isn't it your dream to be a great doctor?"

Jou pushed up his glasses and nodded. "Don't put anything embarrassing on the monitor while I perform, Koushiro."

I nodded. "I'll try not to. Ixen on the other hand won't actually let it slide."

Ixen shoved a microphone into his hand. "Get going. I want the finale to come as soon as possible." He knit his eyebrows together. "But, first, I have to find that missing disk."


	32. To Be Myself

Notes: Due to server connecting reason, I'm only uplading this one chapter about Jou. He sounds really smooth for some reason... His song is "Kaze ni Mukatte" translated into Facing the Wind. I don't own anything except for Ixen.

* * *

~JOU~

Ixen and Infinimon went back into the studio to look for his missing CD. I wonder what was so special about it.

I faced the audience and nervously chuckled. I didn't want to be number four. It was an unlucky Japanese number. But I guess it fit since I was never lucky. Bad things always came to me, but I grew strong to face them.

The music started and I took a calm breath as the introduction passed.

_Don't say anything. I'll go and try it for myself. It may be a little harsh like that but I want to test what I can do._

My family and friends supported me. It felt relieving since I was never one to be out in the open like this.

_Can you see how different I am from what I was before? I don't have the heart for it but I'll be strong and smile._

I took a deep breath.

_This isn't so I can become an adult. It's so that I can become myself, so that I can become strong, so that I can stand in front of you someday and believe my heart will be fine._

I smiled at Gomamon. He smirked at me and encouraged me to go on.

_Nobody knows this, right? The wisdom of my aspirations… It is so very far away but I won't tell anyone yet._

I looked at my goals for the future. I wanted to do my best to become a doctor for the Digital World. I'd be able to help other digimon like I did with Ogremon.

_I've finally figured how I should fight. I'll keep believing in myself and in my friends._

I pushed up my glasses and smirked at them. It was difficult to believe in the beginning but I learned to be able to rely on them. They needed me too. I tried to teach myself that and I finally learned it.

_Facing toward the wind, facing toward the rain, just looking at my feet, the me from that day is alone but that's alright. I've truly changed._

I wasn't really alone anymore. My father expected me to still be a doctor, but I'm fine with what I want. He's not disappointed in my brothers and me. We just want to be able to help others.

_This isn't so I can become an adult. It's so that I can become myself, so that I can become strong, so that I can stand in front of you someday and believe my heart will be fine._

I bowed and looked around. Everyone was clapping for me. I blushed brightly and climbed down. I was careful to not slip. Mimi took up a microphone and winked at me. "Great job, Jou."

"It wasn't so bad. I didn't want to mess up the song so I tried my best."

Koushiro quickly checked around for Ixen. He couldn't find him anywhere so he went to the player and started the track.

"Wait a moment! Koushiro!" Ixen pulled him aside and went to look for a CD. "Miyako!" The girl turned to him. "Get the extra radio player and put this disk in. You'll be in charge of all of the songs on this disk." He handed her a list to look over. He turned back to Mimi. "Let's go!"


	33. Confused Super Girl

Notes: I have a lot of time this week, so I guess I'll upload a few to make up for last week's disappointment. The girls' chapters are a bit different because they have an extra character song. Mimi is first. Her music is very catchy, but I don't understand why her last image song is so depressing. Her first one is simply "Super Girl" while "Tomadoi" or "Confusion" is her very grim second one. I like it and all, but seriously? It just doesn't really fit her.

* * *

~MIMI~

I smiled as Koushiro played the first track. Ixen and Miyako were busy setting up the second player but they liked the introduction for my first song.

_Why are you always, always running away? If you're always afraid of making mistakes, you can't do anything. No matter how many times you get discouraged, it's still okay, isn't it? Try believing in yourself and the road will be opened to you._

I enjoyed performing these songs. They reflected our character and I was happy to prove that I was stronger.

_To get closer to the ideal you, that's right, isn't tomorrow coming? Hey! Lift up your face!_

I took a quick breath before continuing.

_No matter what hard times you have, you should laugh with a smile. Say "Goodbye" to the crybaby you. Someday, Super Girl!_

The beat was fast and I checked the teleprompter before starting the second verse.

_Why do you stop acting like yourself? It's boring if everyone is the same. Don't paint over the map that smiled so many times. Try feeling your own feelings and you'll be able to see the road._

What I felt mattered to everyone. We had to express our doubts and hopes if we were to ever improve. I took the chance to listen to their problems too, so I could help.

_To get closer to the you that you saw in your dreams, that's right, isn't the future coming? Hey! Reach out your hand!_

I felt the calm breeze pass and felt even more determined. Ixen sat at the soundboard and mixed the sounds to make it all flow.

_No matter what hard things come your way, let's return to you memories. Say "Goodbye" to the wimpy you. Wake up, Super Girl!_

I took the chance to take a break. Everybody was having a good time. Palmon was dancing to the beat and I laughed. When enough of the song passed, I picked up my microphone again.

_No matter what hard times you have, you should laugh with a smile. Say "Goodbye" to the crybaby you. Someday, Super Girl! No matter what hard things come your way, let's return to your memories. Say "Goodbye" to the wimpy you. Wake up, Super Girl!_

The girls cheered for me. "Great job, Mimi!" Miyako's eyes were glowing with enthusiasm.

Sora helped to keep her grounded. "One more image song, Mimi."

Hikari nodded. "I looked it over. It seems different."

* * *

Ixen checked his disk for scratches. After finding it satisfactory, he put it in and went through the tracks. "This'll be a strange turn for you, Mimi. I know you'll get through it though." He gave me an encouraging smirk and went back to sorting through his CDs.

I heard the beginning notes and noticed that it was grimmer than my other image songs. I understood though, sort of.

_The melting snow on the palm of my hand is softly wrapped. I want to keep the unmeasured sparkle forever. Until my white breath vanished, I gazed at it constantly. Raising my eyes, I became aware that it crossed my height._

The atmosphere chilled slightly, but I kept going anyways.

_Because I want to be together always… Quietly, just like the powdered snow piling up, the kindness in that smile of yours was packed up. This beautiful feeling, I don't understand why it's here. Striking my chest painfully, I became aware._

I stared out at the crowd and the others listened intently. I took a pause and the soft piano played in the background. I guess the song was getting to them. Taichi and Yamato stared at the ground. Takeru was doodling something and Hikari sadly looked at the pictures. Even Daisuke had quieted down to reflect.

_I softly held down my chest shaking with confusion. I went too far without knowing until now how to look back. Being too close and not being visible, I constantly deceived you. The truth is I understand what your favorite thing is._

I could feel tears in my eyes. I held them back though. I didn't want to cry anymore.

_Always wanting to be together… Quietly, the cold wintery wind blowing through blows. Not meaning to, I looked down at that smiling face of yours. Being mysterious with tantalizing, overflowing feelings, you became aware of me making it through earth-shattering weaknesses._

Ixen tried his best to keep smiling. His efforts were working but not everyone wanted to smile right now. I tried to too. Ixen thanked me for attempting to help by nodding his head and shrugging.

_I wanted to be together always… Quietly, just like the petal whirling away, it seems I can laugh heartily just like always. God, please give me just a little courage. I want to tell you about this new feeling, and so…_

I sighed in relief as the song ended. "That was… different."

Ixen cleared his throat. "It's time for a change of pace then. Let Sora go on." He gently pushed the girl forward and went back to replacing the disks in the player.

Sora shook her head. "Okay then. I'll try my best then."

I smiled at her genuinely. "Just believe in yourself."


	34. Sky Blue Days

Notes: Now for Sora! Seriously, I think she should be near the beginning, but I guess this placement works out fine too. I like her music too. Her first song is "Shiny Days" and her second one is "Sora Iro no Kaze" or "Sky Blue Wind". The second song has a pretty nice beat to it and it really does explain her character.

* * *

~SORA~

I was the last one up for the older group. It was weird to see everyone so different from before. I even changed a lot. I guess that's the point to growing up though.

Biyomon gave me a thumb up. "Do your best, Sora!"

I smiled back. I wanted to be great so I could reflect on what happened the past few years.

_Like my name was suddenly called out, I want to stop, want to turn around. That sort of thing sometimes happens. I followed my tracks, wanting to make sure._

I looked at everybody and they encouraged me to go on. I did my best to smile and continue for them.

_I wonder how many wishes have come true. How many tears have been shed? The answer is still waiting in the future._

I took a deep breath and put in a lot of energy into the music.

_Surely from today, from where I am, I want to become a stronger person. Yesterday, I painted that sort of dreams. I'll live on without betraying them Everyday._

I kept going and felt a bit more confident in my performance. I wouldn't mess up if everyone believed in me.

_If the head wind also changes direction, it'll turn into tailwind and we can be allies. If I also change my heart in that manner, my smile probably won't disappear._

I never really was strong in my heart. That was why I didn't think I couldn't fit the Crest of Love. Everyone disagreed though. They looked to me for help whenever they had to.

_I can't see the thing I want the most. Even so, I wish for strength. While embracing it, I strain my eyes and see my aspiration._

I could feel tears well up but I refused to let them fall.

_Surely from today, from where I am, I want to become a new me. It really looks like someone's imitation. More than I deserve, just my Everyday._

There was a long pause and I took the chance to reflect on our first adventure. I helped everyone with getting their Crests to shine, but I refused to let them know that I was there. Even Biyomon didn't understand it all that well. I didn't' either, but I know that I wanted to be there for them if they ever fall.

_Surely from today, from where I am. I want to become a stronger person. Yesterday, I painted that sort of dreams. I'll live on without betraying them Everyday. More than the sun that sparkles far away in the sky, more than the shining stars, it looks just like a day, even though in reality, there's only one Everyday._

I'd try my best from now on. There was nothing to hold us back. Biyomon flew onto the stage and hugged me. "That was great, Sora!"

I was about to come down but Ixen cleared his throat to get our attention. "One more song, Sora."

I looked at him sideways. "I guess I'll have to perform it before I get down then."

* * *

Yamato sat by the second radio and gave me a smile. "Do your best!" He smirked at the title of the song. "_Sky-Blue Wind_?"

Biyomon quickly flew off to sit next to the other digimon. Ixen cued Yamato to press play and I heard the introduction to the song start to play. It sure was long.

_It's not that I'm strong, but I don't' want to become weaker. Being told that I was a girl bored me out. Even when I had no confidence, "It's all right!" I always shouted out before thinking._

I took a deep breath and looked up as Taichi kicked up a soccer ball with Daisuke and Ken.

_The whereabouts of the ball kicked up high. I like to look at it straight and run towards it._

I smirked as I caught it and threw towards Daisuke. He was surprised by the force and gave me an embarrassed smile. I shook my head at him.

_Collecting the sky blue wind in this chest, I'll make everyone smile. After placing a small strength on the toes, I'll fly up into this sky._

There was a pause and Taichi scolded Daisuke for losing control of the ball. Daisuke wasn't disappointed though. He wanted to try his best to match his hero.

_I'll step away when I want to cry, so never come near and talk to me._

Taichi was listening to me singing and he turned to look at me. He gave me the same smirk Daisuke had and shrunk back. He never did learn how to control himself when it came to others' feelings. Yamato chuckled as Taichi took a seat next to him.

_Probably being proud is a part of my strength. I myself love the role I play._

Ixen smirked and knew exactly what I was talking about. He was one of the proudest. If the two of us got into an argument it would take a miracle for one of us to give up. Ixen knew how to curb his pride though. He didn't like it getting in his way, especially since I let it control me sometimes.

_Please let me blow the sky blue wind at anytime. I'll make everything into courage. Try to look back, I'll nod at you. It's all right, I'm here._

I stopped again and smiled at the beat. The guitar solo picked up and everyone was wrapped into it when I began again.

_Collecting the sky blue wind in this chest, I'll make everyone smile. After placing a small strength on the toes, I'll fly up into this sky._

I smirked at everyone as the music ended. Ixen took the microphone from me and was peeved at Taichi, Daisuke, and Ken with their soccer antics. "You three could have played somewhere else." He sighed. "Daisuke, you're up."

He jumped up and grabbed his fiery jacket. He straightened his goggles and smirked. "It's my moment to shine again!"

I smiled at him. "Try to keep yourself calm. I don't think Ixen has forgotten about your performance with Veemon."

Ixen was heading off the stage and heard me. "Of course I didn't forget! The two were ruining the stage that I built!" He calmed down though and flashed his usual, mysterious smile. "Let's get going again after these commercials. No interviews this time."


	35. These Goggles Know

Notes: I swear Daisuke has the most energetic music out of everyone. "Goggle Boy" is proof of that. The song just shows his optimism and attitude towards adventure.

* * *

~DAISUKE~

Lucky number seven! I was surprised at that. But it fits me. I love being happy and carefree. There were times where I knew I had to fight, but then, I'd go ahead and go along with it.

I made sure my goggles were on tight. My song was all about them after all.

_Don't give up! Come on! Full speed ahead! There's no way I can lose this fight! If I run away I've lost my right to wear these goggles. It's a promise between us guys. We'll keep fighting no matter what. I don't understand bothersome things, but I'll thrash them all._

I punched the air in front of me for emphasis. I could attack first and then figure it out later. It was my own style of handling problems.

_Rather than wanting to save the world, I just don't want to lose._

I smirked and kept on going with the beat.

_These goggles know the meaning of battle of courage. They've always watched alongside us. These goggles are the proof, passed on from him to me. They're as precious as a Crest. Aren't they cool?_

Taichi smiled at me. He shook his head as my hand went up to fix my goggles.

_At first I was scared, but if I'm chosen then I've no choice but to do it. I'll hit them until they break down. Even if I'm all beat up, I'll thrash them all._

Veemon and I didn't give up. We'd keep fighting and return the damage to our opponents tenfold.

_They say I'm excessive, right? That's praise, you know._

It was true that I was always so energetic. It's one of my best points! If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to lead us towards victory.

_These goggles know the meaning of friendship and the future. They give me true strength. These goggles are the proof. The world I see with them is bright and shining. I can't stop my excitement. They're mine._

Yamato and Taichi smiled at each other. They taught me a lot. I always do my best to fall behind them to learn more. Courage and Friendship! I need them both for the future I want. I paused to think about everything I did. I really did think that I grew up enough to rightfully own up to these goggles.

_These goggles know the meaning of battle and courage. They've always watched alongside us. These are goggles are the proof, passed on from him to me. They're as precious as a Crest. Aren't they cool?_

I finished off with a great smile on my face. Ixen was laughing from his spot. "That's the goggle boy for you! Personally, I'd rather have my Crest of Infinity."

I smirked at him. "Then can I take your ski goggles?"

Ixen jumped up. "Absolutely not!" He smirked back at me. "After all, that just insults Taichi if you abandon the ones you're wearing."

The mentioned boy put Ixen into a headlock. "Give him a break. He's my protégé after all."

"Protégé? What's that?" I was confused for a while and Ixen rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that now. Miyako, you're up."

She lightly pushed me off stage. "Get off, Daisuke!"

I landed face first but immediately stood back up. "Hey! I'll get you back for that."

Ken shook his head. He pulled me away so Miyako and I wouldn't get into a fight. "Someone start the track!"


	36. Bingo Panic

Notes: I'm putting a disclaimer here because I forgot about it a while ago. I don't own Digimon or the music. I even found the translations online so don't bother suing me for anything. As for this chapter, it has two songs for Miyako. Well, I wouldn't consider the second one a song. "Crash de Bingo" or "Crash with Bingo" is a lot better than it sounds. As for "Yamato Nadeshiko Panic" or "The Panice of a Japanese Woman"... Let's just say that it ranks near the bottom of songs I don't really enjoy. The best I can put it is that it's annoying yet hyper.

* * *

~MIYAKO~

I smirked as Ixen shrugged and played the first track. He leaned back in his seat and let the beat flow. His goggles slid over his eyes and no one bothered him. Ken eagerly listened and Iori respectfully had the digimon sit. The others were trying to be as encouraging as possible.

I was glad to be right after Daisuke. If I was near the end, I would have been too nervous to even get up onstage alone. I really didn't want to be last though because then I would probably be the best remembered.

_Even if I'm making a fuss, it won't start but I'll call for selfishness, trouble, and panic. No one knows my true face. If my eyes that you saw over my glasses can accept it without looking away, then Bingo, Bingo!_

I looked on the screen that was connected to the camera. There was a glare over my glasses and I smiled brightly.

_My head crashes and burns without relying on tears. My eyes flash and shine. I want to make tomorrow. My head crashes and burns. I'd like myself to be bold. Even if my heart freezes, it's not amusing just to be cute._

There was a whole lot that I wanted to do. I couldn't sit still if I knew that something had to be done. None of liked to be on the sidelines all of the time.

_Even machines have hearts. If they are handled by inorganics, I'd look away. No one notices my true feelings. If I take off my glasses with my eyes closed, I'll believe in myself and Bingo, Bingo!_

The digimon were alive. We couldn't treat them as subordinates. Hawkmon was my friend too. It wasn't just a game we played.

_My head crashes and burns, without forgetting the pounding in my chest. My eyes flash and shine. I want to grasp onto the future. My head crashes and burns. I'd like to be myself. Even if my heart freezes, I won't settle with pretty things._

I took a deep breath. "Digtal Gate, open! Chosen Children, go!"

_My head crashes and burns without relying on tears. My eyes flash and shine. I want to make tomorrow. My head crashes and burns. I'd like myself to be bold. Even if my heart freezes, it's not amusing just to be cute._

Daisuke smirked at me. "Sometimes I really do think that you're a robot."

Takeru chuckled. "I don't think so, Daisuke. Look at Ixen." He pointed over to the redhead who was intensely focused on a disk. The boy was just staring at it without moving. Everyone else was trying to get Ixen to respond to them.

* * *

Ken shook his head. "Iori, can you please start the second track?"

Iori smiled. "Do your best, Miyako."

_There is a panic rising in the chest of this Japanese woman. I want to be a pure, proper, and beautiful Japanese woman._

Ixen shook his head and turned his attention to his show. He sat back and gave me a smirk as I performed the song.

_This is the first time that I've felt gentle. I want to trust someone with this present and tell. Just tear away the wrapping. Okay! Let's go quickly._

I took a deep breath and kept going.

_But I'm just a panicking Japanese woman. I want to be a pure, proper, and beautiful Japanese woman._

I wanted to be able to be calm. There were aspects of myself that I wanted to be able to control. Hikari and I wanted to try our best to be like each other to make ourselves better. I wanted to learn to be like her somehow.

_While my shaking heart is confused because the chance I asked for is far away. If I comb out my long hair… Hey! Now I'll try to reach you._

I took another deep breath. It was really fast paced.

_It's bad but why am I a panicking Japanese woman? Someone hold this panicking Japanese woman. The ups and downs are still stopped and I have to gather my courage and do my best._

There was a long pause and I smiled at the audience. My family was holding back their laughter but I didn't mind. Ken gave me an encouraging smile. Everyone else wanted me to keep going.

_But I'm just a panicking Japanese woman. There is a panic rising in the chest of this Japanese woman. This box is full of my important thoughts. I have too many so take some with you please._

Ixen applauded me. "This has been better than I expected so far." He turned to Iori. "You're up."

I came down from the stage and gave the young boy an encouraging smile. "You'll be fine."

He looked at the crowd seriously. "I know but I'm the youngest out of the Digidestined."

"That didn't stop Takeru!" Ixen smirked as the blonde looked in his direction. "Just do what you think is right."


	37. Iori's Conclusion

Notes: Hopefully, I can put up my last four chapters today. Next week will be my finale! Now, it's Iori's turn to step onto the stage. I don't know why, but not a lot of people like him. I think he's okay. Too serious though. His song "Boku no Ketsuron", translated into "My Conclusion", is pretty tensed too. He's a good kid though. I don't own the music, show, or translations.

* * *

~IORI~

I seriously looked at the crowd. I was the ninth one up and I had to show that I was fit to be a Digidestined. Age didn't really matter a whole lot to me though. I just tried my best like everyone else.

The music started and I still stayed serious and focused.

_To speak about my conclusion, everyone, I will not forgive evil, any evil at all. Justice will always win in the end for certain._

I cracked a smile when Ixen wanted me to loosen up.

_In any pinched time because my friends are there, I will not lose. I will not retreat. My courage will ring out._

I was afraid sometimes but never let it show. Kendo taught me to stand my ground. Everyone else taught me a lot so I'd never give up. I won't let evil get in my way of what's right.

_I'll go forward, just reasonably, with sincerity being my only good point._

I was always honest. Lying didn't really fit me, but sometimes I had to so I could protect those I cared about.

_To speak about my conclusion, everyone, our enemies are not logical. They are thoroughly lost in a haze and will come to attack us in cowardly ways._

I thought about MaloMyotismon. He preyed on Oikawa's hopes and dreams. I would never forgive or forget that. I knew Oikawa wasn't at fault, but I'll do my best to work for the future he envisioned for the Digital World.

_Even in an answerless labyrinth crouched and closed in, just wait and believe for the moment of victory._

Anything can change. I saw that it was possible in Ken. Grandfather also said that I should be more flexible. Little by little, I was becoming a bit less tense. Of course, I still had to make sure everyone was going to be level-headed.

_A strong heart is honest and dwells in right places._

Everyone smiled at me to encourage me to finish.

_Day by day, this devoted conclusion, yes, that's all right._

I sighed in relief and smiled at everyone. Takeru stood up and gave me a thumb up. "Great job, Iori."

Ixen shrugged. "Good lessons. Right or wrong, not everything evil is justified." He stretched and smirked at the blonde next to him. "Get going, Takaishi. This'll be fun."

Takeru smiled nervously. "I wanted to hold this off for as long as possible."

Hikari gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on, Takeru. What's the worst that can happen?"

Ixen chuckled. "I can imagine a few."

Yamato hit him on the head. "Watch what you say about my little brother."

Taichi smirked at his cousin. He pulled his best friend back. "Let's just watch, Yamato. This'll be fun."

I jumped off the stage and handed Takeru my microphone. "Do your best, Takeru." I smiled at him.

He didn't smile back. He was pretty nervous. He was even more nerve-wracked than his first performance.


	38. Takeru's Focus

Notes: Takeru again. I love "Focus". Being a Takari supporter, I can honestly say this song tells a lot. As for Daikari, I hate the pairing but I would never hate Daisuke for it. I don't think he's much of a sore loser. Just a bit rash and very funny. I also don't support it because I don't think there's a lot of proof for it compared to Takari. But that's a whole other story.

* * *

~TAKERU~

I can't believe I was up again. What should I say? I couldn't screw this up. I couldn't do this either. I was stuck.

Ixen gave me an encouraging smirk and had Hikari play the track. Darn that smile of hers. She wanted me to do my best but what would she think about the song?

I took a deep breath and immediately began.

_Before I know it, I'm watching you, still standing diagonally behind you. Am I the focus of your heart?_

I didn't dare look at Hikari's direction. I tried to clear my mind so I could figure out what I really wanted to say.

_We've been together since we were small. Running and falling, we were always laughing. I'm not grown up yet, but now I can run farther than I used to._

I used to be the smallest. I tried my best to make sure I wouldn't lose to anyone after I lost Angemon. I'm still too young to understand a lot of things in the world, but that didn't stop me from going further in life.

_It would be better if I'd never noticed, but I can't get you off my mind._

I clenched my eyes shut but opened them again to look at my best friend. She smiled at me, but I sensed a bit of confusion in her eyes.

_You used to cry all the time. Now you're standing in the light. All I want to know is who is the focus of your heart?_

There I asked it. I hope Ixen was happy. I wanted to know if she thought me to be important in her life. I guess I could handle rejection. I lost a lot before; it wasn't like I couldn't handle it. But, I still wanted her as my best friend. No matter what, I want to be the one she could always depend on besides Taichi.

_No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach. But now, I can open that door. The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but it won't come out right._

I nearly choked at the end of that segment. There really was a lot I couldn't say. I wasn't brave enough or ready to say them. I'll figure it all out one day. By then, I want to truly be Hope.

_We were always protected, but now the one I want to protect is…_

Taichi and Yamato smirked at each other. They both knew who I meant. Patamon jumped up and waved at me to keep going.

_Before I know it, I'm watching you, still standing diagonally behind you. Am I the focus of your heart? Or… I can't ask._

I took a sharp breath and winced. I was almost done.

_You used to cry all the time. Now you're standing in the light. All I want to know is who is the focus of your heart?_

I dropped my hand after I whispered my last line. Everyone clapped but I didn't pay attention to them. I was only looking at the focus of my heart. I unsteadily put the microphone back and shrunk back into the crowd.

Yamato patted me on the back. "Great job, Takeru. That takes a lot of guts."

Taichi tried making me feel better too. "No sweat, Takeru. You did your best. I'll always trust you, okay?"

Ixen cleared his throat and handed Hikari another microphone. "Your turn." He checked in with me. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Oddly enough, I didn't feel bad. I shook my head. "I feel relieved, I guess. At least Hikari knows."

Sora smiled at me. "We all know you'll do your best, Takeru." She looked at Ixen oddly. "Ixen, is she performing her two songs?"

Ixen scoffed. "Of course!" He turned to Daisuke. "Start the first track!"

Daisuke smirked at me. "Let's go!"


	39. Gentle Rain's Reflection

Notes: And right after Takeru is... Hikari, of course. It's always like this and I find it touching yet annoying at the same time. Well, at least she has two songs. "Yasashii Ame" or "Gentle Rain" fits her perfectly. It is her original image song after all. It's a bit sad though that she feels like she's weak. If she _tries_ she'd be strong, but oh well; I still like her character. "Reflection" is something totally different. It's the most controversial song in the series because it's difficult to know what it's supposed to really mean. Being me, I'm saying Hikari loves Takeru but isn't sure about their relationship. There's just too many ways I interpret it and that's the opinion I'm sticking with.

* * *

~HIKARI~

Poor Takeru. It was good to let those feelings out though. I never could do that with myself. That's why I relied on him a lot.

I pushed that out of my mind for now. I had my song to perform. I didn't want to be weak anymore. I calmly enjoyed the soft beginning of the song and I gave everyone my best smile.

_I want to be showing just a smile all the time, but I don't need to be only feeling good. If I sleep for a little while in bed, I'll have courage. I must go to that place again._

I wasn't like Taichi. Everyone knew that so they didn't want to pressure me to match him. I still tried to work my hardest though.

_Ah, I want my heart wet so it shines. Hey, someday even I can become strong._

All of the older Digidestined thought I was strong enough on my own. I didn't really think so though, but Takeru proved me wrong a few times.

_Because it's okay that it's not an intense rain, sounding off and continuing to fall forever so that I'll be able to become a big me. Please give me strength._

I always loved it when it rained. It washed away everything and left the atmosphere clear. I wouldn't be allowed outside when I was younger, but now, I could be in the rain and feel its peace.

_I feel that someone is calling me. I kept on walking, but I'm chasing after invisible things endlessly. I still don't know my destination._

I don't know about how the future will be, but that's why we'll keep working at it. I wanted to be able to teach others and help them grow. It would be a different experience from what I went through, but I wanted to create something better for everyone.

_Ah, in this way, even if I shut my eyes… Hey, I can't go on. I know such a thing, but…_

I closed my eyes and knew that I could never give up. I'd never forgive myself if I did. I couldn't disappoint myself and the rest of the Digidestined.

_Because it's okay that it's not an intense rain, like a fog and continuing to fall forever until when I recover the true me. Please protect me._

There was a pause and everyone gave me their strength to finish.

_Because it's okay that it's not an intense rain, sounding off and continuing to fall forever so that I'll be able to become a big me. Please give me strength. I'll be in the gently rain for a little while afterwards. I want to be enveloped by it because if the weak me is washed away, I can start running._

I slowed near the end and smiled at everyone. Takeru had taken up a pencil and started writing. He was listening the whole time but didn't dare look up. He finally looked up and gave me his usual crooked smirk. Ixen looked at the second player and searched through the tracks.

* * *

"Okay, Hikari. We're ready with your second performance."

I felt my cheeks burn. "I guess my best friend deserves a response then."

Takeru looked up in confusion. "Wait, what? A response?"

Mimi pinched Ixen's cheek again. "You're so devious."

Sora smiled at both boys and ruffled Ixen's hair. "You did good though."

Ixen crossed his arms after resetting his messy hair. "Just start the track."

The song was much more cheerful and I smiled as everyone waited for me to begin.

_I wonder about when it was from? If I'd realized, you were always by me, right, from a long ago day. Those were mysterious days, right? There were sad things, many of them but I understand now. You were watching me, right?_

Takeru went red and pulled his hat over his face. He didn't think that I'd notice that much. He always tried protecting me though. It was odd that I didn't think anything of it back then.

_Your eyes were very beautiful. When you stared back, I diverted my eyes but I always felt your eyes. That's my memory's reflection._

He smirked and glared at Ixen when my cousin prodded him. Daisuke was laughing at Takeru's embarrassment along with our brothers. Ixen shrugged and went to look for his digimon.

_You've protected me, right? From the very first, you helped me, right? The small palm of my hand piles up my childish thoughts._

I guess Takeru's mentality hasn't changed. He promised to watch over me all those years ago. He still kept it. I don't understand why, but it's relieving to know he won't let me down.

_Because I'll never forget your eyes. It's too cute to be called love, right? Your eyes are still a precious thing, surely and eternal reflection._

Back then it was cute, but now, I'm not sure. I loved him a lot. No one could really hate Takeru. The only thing that purely hated him was darkness and he reciprocated the feeling. He kept calm and cool though, like Yamato. He would never admit it but he was too much like his brother sometimes.

_Your eyes were very beautiful. When you stared back, I diverted my eyes but I always felt your eyes. That's my memory's reflection._

Ixen laughed triumphantly. "Enough of this romance stuff. We have _only one_ more performance before our finale!" He looked over at Ken. "I see you're finally in the clothes I wanted you to wear."

Everyone turned to the genius. He was wearing his Kaiser clothes. He held his sunglasses but refused to put them on. "I put them on and I'll be what I wanted to forget in my life."

Daisuke tried to encourage him though. "You've got us now, Ken. Nothing bad will happen. It's just for fun and show."

Miyako agreed. "You're not the Digimon Emperor anymore. You're Ken Ichijouji! I think you look cool wearing it anyways."

Ken blushed and Takeru and I looked at each other with a smile. Takeru looked around for Ixen and saw that my cousin was staring at the disk player oddly. "Is something wrong, Ixen?"

He nodded, but thought nothing of it. He smirked at Ken though. "You're in charge until I get back. I won't be watching your performance if it makes you feel any better. If I'm not back by the time you're finished, stall for me. I've got to go!" He ran out of the area and called for Charimon as his partner became the Dragon of Infinity. The two quickly left and we stayed behind looking at the cameras and stage.

Ken scowled. "That does _not_ make it any easier." He put on the sunglasses and Wormmon tried to follow him up to the stage. "Stay put, Wormmon. I'm doing this alone."

Wormmon was a little hurt but he smiled. "Good luck, Ken."


	40. Only Ken

Notes: Well enough with theories and whatnot, it's time for the one and only Digimon Kaiser Ken Ichijouji. "Only One" is awesome and pretty powerful if you consider the motives behind the villain. Personally, I like how the Kaiser looks and acts. Ken is a bit softer and kiddish. With these chapters done, it's time for me to start on the finale ^_^

* * *

~KEN~

Ixen flew off and I was left to go through with my performance. I've got to admit that the song sounded cool. It fit my Kaiser persona perfectly.

I smirked darkly and let myself get caught up in the introduction. If I wanted to make this good, I'd have to just go a little bit crazy.

_Both sides of isolation and freedom hide my halted heart. And with my eyes shut, I tilt my head to the heavens. There is a narrow difference between strength and weakness. I polished the knife of my heart and believed in infinite power._

Everyone looked at me in awe. The feeling of invincibility came back to me. It wasn't a great feeling, but it worked for now.

_True intentions have lived unseen beneath the mask I wear._

I shrugged as I continued on.

_Surely, surely, surely it is so. Surely, surely I alone in this world can run more and more and more distantly. More and more to the end of the sky: only one._

Of course, only I alone could perform this song. No one was as perfect as I was. My future was distant and I'll continue for it. It was good to have friends along though. I had to remind myself that so I wouldn't get caught up with this side of me.

_Unable to change the destiny of mixed worries and hopes, I have been waiting for the time to come. An angel and a devil respectively whisper inside my head. The choice between the two is mind to make._

I remembered when Devimon mocked me. He was one of the reasons why I backed out of the darkness. I had no real power to control it well. I made my decisions then and I'm making new ones now.

_I'll go on without compromise today and tomorrow._

The one thing that I still carried over from being the Digimon Emperor was to never yield to the enemy. That part of me still wanted to keep fighting. This time, I had things that were truly worth my energy.

_Surely, surely, surely it is so. Surely, surely the one and only eternal soul becomes with more and more and more passion. More and more serious and shines: only one._

The spotlight was on me right now. It was just me. In the end though, I still had everyone. It was odd that I would allow Daisuke to be my first friend after Osamu died. I distanced myself away from everyone because I felt superior. Perhaps it was the direct opposite of that though. The break in the song was long but I stared at all of my new comrades. They all wanted me to succeed.

_True intentions have lived unseen beneath the mask I wear._

I took a quick breath and smiled.

_Surely, surely, surely it is so. Surely, surely I alone in this world can run more and more and more distantly. More and more to the end of the sky: only one. Running to the end of the sky, I'm the only one._

I laughed maniacally as the song ended. Once I was certain my performance was over however, I took off my sunglasses. It's been a while since I wore them and they were beginning to hurt my eyes.

I looked around and noticed that Ixen wasn't back yet. I sighed since he left me in charge. "Why don't we hold an interview with all of the Digidestined?"

"Starting with you, Ken!" Taichi smirked at me and my face fell. "Come on. You can't expect us to listen to you if you can't provide an example for us."

I was about to say something back, but I gave up. "Fine."

Wormmon climbed onto my shoulder. "You're so kind, Ken." He rubbed his head against mine and I felt a bit weirded out by this. He was embarrassing sometimes, but he was the only partner for me.


	41. Our Digital World

Notes: And finally we reach the end. This is the only chapter that I would request you to look up the song and listen to it along with reading the chapter. It's a pretty long song, but the feeling fits as this is the end. "Bokura no Digital World", or simply "Our Digital World", is the perfect finale. Everyone is in it. So to make things simple here's a key: Underline=Ixen, _Italics=Mimi_, **Bold=Narrations**, **Underline+Bold=Humans**, **_Italics+Bold=Digimon_**, _Underline+Italics=Ixen+Mimi_, **_Underline+Italics+Bold=Everyone-Narrator_**. As usual, Ixen does Wada Kouji's part while Mimi is used for Ai Maeda. And Mr. Ishida does narrations again because the person who does his voice does all of the narrations in the openings; the voices for Gennai, Mr. Ishida, and Leomon; and the grown-up voice for Takeru. He doesn't really sing though. The key may be a little unclear, but that's why you should be reading the chapter. I don't own anything in the whole story expect for Ixen and Charimon. And with that, let's finish this!

* * *

~IXEN~

"This wouldn't have happened if you rechecked your bags before leaving Shinjuku." Hydramon laughed.

I stayed in the pilot's hatch and flipped onto my stomach. "Quiet, you. I thought I put it in my backpack along with the other disks. This is just a hassle." I turned to my radio and made it a bit louder so Hydramon and I could check the progress with our show.

I had listened to Ken's performance and I thought it was pretty good. It was relieving to know that without me there, everything was still under control. The interviews were going good too.

_"Do you think there is a difference between our adventures, Yamato?"_ Ken was comfortable in asking the questions, mainly because it wasn't focused on him as much.

Yamato chuckled lightly. _"Yeah, I think there was. I wouldn't be the right guy to ask though. Takeru would know more about it. In my opinion, you all still went through the mental challenges. The physical challenges weren't really as oppressing."_ He laughed again. _"I still remember the time Taichi and I fought. I really grew up since then."_

_"How about me? You didn't think I grew up?"_ Taichi cut into Yamato's interview.

Yamato sighed. _"Yes, Taichi. You grew up too. But you were the leader! We all decided on that."_

Jou laughed at that. _"I remember that too! We all trusted you, Taichi. You brought us all together after we broke apart."_

Ken wanted to move on. _"Takeru, being the only person to witness the start, the end, and everything in between, what did you think about the adventure?"_

_"Eh! Me?"_ There was a deep, calm breath. _"Let me see… It's an experience that I won't ever forget. It took up a lot of my life, right? I still remember walking down the halls of the school with Yamato before going to the campsite. Being very young, I guess I took it more seriously than the rest. I was always able to believe in anything."_ There was a slight pause. _"I didn't expect to go through all of those feelings though. The events that I'll always remember the most as an eight year old are going to be the time Patamon and I met, the moment I lost Angemon, the relief when Poyomon was hatched, the chance I had alone to wreck Puppetmon, and the moment MagnaAngemon came to rescue me and Hikari. As a ten year old, I'll always remember Patamon getting his armor form, rescuing Hikari, getting into that fight with you, and the return of BelialVamdemon._"

Patamon laughed. _"Most of what you said had me in it, Takeru."_

_"You saved me a lot, Patamon. You're as important to me as Yamato. Eh? Big brother, are you blushing?"_

Everyone laughed.

_"Well, Daisuke. We've been through a lot."_

_"Yeah… We started as enemies but we became best friends."_ Daisuke laughed. _"I always thought you were a great person to look up to. After finding out that you were the Digimon Emperor, I don't know; I guess I was disappointed. But still, I always knew you'd be on our side."_

Ken chuckled. _"How would you know that?"_

_"I don't know. It was a feeling."_

Iori laughed a bit. _"I guess that's what makes Daisuke a passionate leader. Of course, Koushiro deserves some credit for watching over us."_

Koushiro sighed. _"All of those times in the Digital World and I still had to be there to pull you all out. You all need to work on your return though. I'm tired of being on the bottom of the pile when you all rush out."_

Everyone laughed at that. Mimi was getting a tad impatient though. _"When is Ixen going to be back? I went over the final song a few times already."_

_"Eh? Mimi, you're performing the final song?"_ Miyako became excited. _"That'll be so cool!"_

_"Actually, no. It's a duet with me and Ixen. All of you are a part of it though."_

_"Even us digimon, right?_" Agumon was probably jumping up and down.

Mimi laughed. _"Yeah, Agumon. Even you all."_

"Ixen?" I was shaken out of the audio feed. "We're a minute away."

"Great." I looked over the sides of my digimon and judged the distance from the ground. "Get in low enough so I can jump."

"Reckless, as usual."

"Not reckless! I just want to speed this up."

"Uh-huh…"

"Quiet, you." I smirked at my partner and the hatch opened up. I stood carefully and looked down at him. "Just revert and come onto the stage once I get things ready." I jumped down and landed carefully on my feet.

"About time you got back." Sora messed up my hair again.

"How many times do you all have to do that?" I flattened it and messed it up myself. "Is everybody ready?"

They all shouted, "Yeah!"

I smirked at them. "All right then." I took out the disk I spent most of the time looking for. I stuck it in the final player and handed another script to Mr. Ishida.

"Again?" He eyed me suspiciously. "Are they going to digivolve or attack?"

I shook my head. "It's the finale. We already went through everything else. It's time for everyone to give it their all for 'Our Digital World'!"

Charimon landed on my shoulder and held onto my head. "We've been through a lot together. It's time to show the world that."

I climbed onto the stage and looked down at everyone else. "Are you guys coming up or not?" I smiled brightly.

They all came up and I made sure each partner had their own microphone. Koushiro hurried onto the stage after he quickly updated the teleprompter and monitor behind us. Mimi and I wore a headset with an attached mike and the two of us were ready.

Mr. Ishida sat near the stage and smirked at all of us. "That's a nice sight. Ready?" We all nodded. "Action!"

Everyone quieted down and I let the music pass. This had to be perfect. All of our feelings had to be together and I was happy. I looked behind me and everyone gave each other their silent encouragement. This was going to be our best performance yet.

If you looked up at the twinkling sky, those stars you saw then were shining. Setting forth for the continent across the ocean and an adventure like you'd never dreamed of had begun.

I smiled at that. The sky had turned into evening and we all admired the sight. It had taken a while, but I was glad for it.

**The many adventures in the Digital Word are inside you, Chosen Children. They made heroes out of you.**

I took a deep breath and continued with my part.

If your hearts are as one, the gate will always open.

The digimon stepped back as their partners took the microphones. A few of them were crying, but it wasn't sadness they were feeling. Everyone was too happy for that right now.

**Our Digital World, if we hadn't met that day, that time, we wouldn't be who we are today. Thank you, Digital World. If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing, we wouldn't have been able to become this strong. The journey of adventure still continues on.**

Taichi grabbed the microphone back from his overly eager digimon. "Everyone, thank you so much."

Yamato smirked at his friend beside him. He looked down at Gabumon. "Because of you…" He didn't need to say it again.

"Thank you." Koushiro smiled at Tentomon.

"Thanks." Jou pushed up his glasses and was blushing madly.

"Everyone, thank you!" Mimi wanted everyone to hear her.

"Thank you." Sora smiled at all of us.

Daisuke placed a hand over his goggles. "Thanks."

"Thanks, bingo!" Miyako was excited for this performance.

"I'm grateful." Iori gave our audience a bow.

"Thank you." Takeru had taken off his hat in respect.

"With you…" Hikari smiled at our friends.

"Thank you." Ken clenched his sunglasses in his hands. After a quick smile, Mimi was ready for her part.

_You wished on a shooting star that you would meet some true friends. It's a rough road without even a map, an unending, eternal adventure._

Mimi looked back at everyone else and let Mr. Ishida continue on.

**The various battles of the Digital World are inside you, Digimon. They made warriors out of you.**

Mimi turned to the digimon and gave them an encouraging smile.

_If you pool your strength, you can evolve forever._

The digimon stepped forward and took the microphone this time. They were louder and wanted to support us.

_**Our Digital World, if we fight for you, this world will have another morning. Thank you, Digital World. If we were all alone, we wouldn't have been able to get this big. The journey of adventure still continues on.**_

"Thank you!" Agumon was awfully happy.

"Thank you." Gabumon was blushing slightly.

"Thanks." Tentomon flew up over Koushiro.

"See you again!" Gomamon waved.

"Thank you!" Palmon kissed her hand and waved at us.

"I love you, piyo!" Piyomon flew up to Sora for a hug.

"Thank you!" V-mon gave us a wink.

"I'm grateful." Hawkmon, being a gentleman, bowed for Miyako.

"Thank you." Armadimon and Iori smiled at each other.

"Thank you!" Patamon leaned forward over Takeru's head and tumbled down. Takeru caught him just in time.

"Thank you." Tailmon was remembering our adventures. She still missed Wizarmon but this place was as close as she could get to him. Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Wormmon climbed onto Ken's shoulder and hugged his partner tightly. I looked at Charimon still on my shoulder and we gave each other a thumb up.

Mr. Ishida smiled at us. He couldn't feel what we did, but he could try to understand it as best as he could.

**Protecting each other, helping each other, supporting each other, believing in each other, the Chosen Children and Digimon are made one by their passionate heartbeats.**

Charimon and I took in a deep breath. He could sense what I felt too. I turned to Mimi and both of us smirked together.

_Let's chase after that thing we found together!_

Everyone was up at the microphones now. We became loud and we didn't care. We all wanted the world to know how we felt about our adventure.

_**Our Digital World, the days we laughed, the times we fought, we'll walk embracing them all. Thank you, Digital World. The days we cried, the times we were depressed, we'll progress with them etched in our hearts. The journey of adventure still continues on.**_

"I can't hear you!" Taichi shouted out loud for us to yell out our feelings at a hundred times the volume.

_**Everyone's Digital World, if we hadn't realized the wonder of believing, we wouldn't have been able to become this strong. Thank you, Digital World. If we were all alone, we wouldn't have been able to get this big. The journey of adventures still continues on.**_

We all calmed down as the music ended. I shook my head as I laughed. Everyone was chattering about the part of the song they loved the best.

I had the camera focus on me and Charimon. "This has been the Chosen Children and our digimon."

Charimon smiled and waved at the camera. "It's been a long and arduous adventure, but we managed to complete it."

Charimon and I looked at each other. The both of us spoke in synchrony. "And to those of you out there, remember! The adventure continues because…"

Everyone behind us shouted at once. "… WE STILL HAVE OUR FUTURE!"

Charimon and I laughed and waved at the cameras for a final time. We joined the others and laughed with them. Everyone was together and our hearts were bound for the future. How else can things be better?

* * *

Final Notes: Leave a final review! So this will be my last fanfic for a long while. I have things to do. Namely, rework my own original story of my socially awkward redheaded hero. If I get a new fanfic idea, I'll be back with it. Hopefully, it won't be anything Digimon Adventure related. Maybe Tamers or Frontier, perhaps? I'm getting into Xros Wars and it seems fun. Not sure about Savers, but then there are things _outside_ of Digimon to consider. Well, until I have a new idea then.


End file.
